


Virago: Season 2

by Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis



Series: Virago [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis/pseuds/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis
Summary: Summary: Y/N was sent to the ground after spending five years in the Skybox for stealing medical supplies and murder. How will she deal with her new environment and learn to survive on earth? Will she crack under the pressure of becoming a leader of the 100 or will she embrace it.Find out what happens next for Y/N in Season 2 of The 100!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: Virago [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979998
Kudos: 4





	1. 12. Too Good To be True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2.7k
> 
> Based off: 02x01 “The 48″

You wake up no longer covered dirt and grime and in clean white clothes. You search your surroundings to find any indication of where you are. You can see Harper in the room across from you and Monty in the room next to her. You then drift your eyes a little further to the right and see a large sign that says “Mount Weather Quarantine Ward”.

You quickly jiggle the handle to try to open the door but find that it’s locked from the outside. You try to communicate with Monty and Harper but you can barely hear them through the thick door. You start to pace around the room and wash your face to refresh yourself. You think of how you could get out as you sit along the wall.

After a few hours, you decide to look out the glass again to see if anyone has come around. You notice someone walking into the room where Monty was. You jiggle the handle once more even though you knew it was locked. The next thing you see is glass flying outwards from the room beside yours and an arm reaches out to open the door. 

You watch as you see Clarke emerge from the room with a bloody arm. She grabs a piece of glass and approaches the person before ripping the head part of their suit off, revealing a girl around the age of you guys. Clarke backs the girl up in the room out of your view. You frantically look around the room for something to break the glass on your door. You pick up the metal rod that holds the medical bags and smash it against the window of your door. As soon as you reach to the door handle you cut yourself on the glass in the same fashion Clarke had seemed to.

As you open the door you find that Clarke and the girl had disappeared. You go down the hallway to the right and wander around the massive compound. You find an elevator and press the button. Only to find that it doesn’t open. You try once more before noticing the red light show up on the side and realize that some sort of key card is needed. Knowing that the elevator won’t open you run around to look for another way to get to a different level.

As you run around sirens and lights start to go off, you keep running but are soon stopped by a group of people that seem like guards. You head the opposite direction before being stopped once more by another group of guards. You try to slip by them but they catch you. You struggle and fight as they start to drag you off. 

You find yourself taken to some sort of med bay. As soon as they lead you in you see Clarke sitting on a bed with restraints around her wrists. The guards set you on the bed beside her and restraint your wrists as well.

“I see you got out the same way I did,” Clake whispers to you looking at the cut on your arm.

“How else would I. Do you know why we’re here or who else is here?” You ask.

“No, but we need to find out,” She responds back.

“Agreed,” You say back before hearing the door open and noticing a group of people walk in.

“Hello, Clarke and Y/N. How are your arms?” A woman with a white coat on asks. You and Clarke stay silent not wanting to talk to anyone but your friends.

“They’re not talkers, are they?” She says after a few moments of silence as the people make their way over to us.

“A skill picked up from the savages, no doubt. That’s fine. Maya has something to say first anyway.” The white-haired man says while gesturing to the girl who Clarke threatened.

“You two were the next ones to be cleared through quarantine. Another 10 minutes and you would have–” She says getting pissed before the white-haired man stops her from outbursting. “I’m not pressing charges on you, Clarke,” She says quieter.

“Thank you, Maya. You can get your treatment now. Restraints aren’t necessary,” The man says to another standing to the side.

“Yes, Mr. President,” The other man says and starts to take yours and Clarke’s restraints off.

“Dante Wallace,” The white-haired man holds his hand out to Clarke. She takes his hand and holds it to look at the smudges on his hand. “Oil paint. That’s right. You’re an artist too.” He then moves to you and holds out his hand, but you don’t move a muscle.

“Who told you that?” Clarke questions getting up from her bed.

“Your people did. They also said you two were their leaders. Looks like you two and I have a lot in common, kiddos,” The man says as you stand up next to Clarke.

“Where’s my watch?” Clarke asks.

“And where’s my necklace?” You ask concerned as well while feeling around your neck for your mom’s necklace. You forgot you had the necklace as you had never taken it off since she gave it to you. But now that its gone, your chest feels almost naked.

“I’m sorry…but we can’t let contaminated items inside Mount Weather. We couldn’t risk it. Our protocol is very strict, Clarke and Y/N. We prioritize safety over sentimentality,” Dante explains.

“So you just left the last thing I had from my parents out there?!” You say raising your voice. You feel Clarke’s hand grip your wrist knowing that she wants you to calm down.

“How many of us did you capture?” Clarke asks next.

“48, including you two. But you guys have got it all wrong. You’re not prisoners. We saved you,” Dante explains.

“Well, in that case, you won’t mind if we leave. If there are 48 of us here, we still have people out there,” You respond.

“Patrol brought in who they could find,” Dante explains.

“What about the Ark? It came down last night–” Clarke asks.

“We saw it. There were multiple crash sites over 100 square miles. If there were survivors, we will bring them in too. You have my word,” Dante explains.

“We want to see our people,” You tell him.

“Of course you do. I would too,” He responds before gesturing to a wardrobe like thing two men roll in. They open it up to display clothes and jewelry. “Change and meet me in the hall,” He tells us before walking away.

You and Clarke go up to inspect the items, clearly in awe as you two have never seen anything as pristine as the jewelry and clothes they had. You notice Clarke pick up one of the shoes and break off the heel. She hands it to you and picks up the second one to do the same. 

The two of you change into comfortable clothing, you pick out a gray tank, black jacket, and pair of grey pants. After you guys are dressed you make your way into the hall, into a very loud room.

“Sorry about the noise. Hydroelectric power from Philpott Dam. Fresh water from our own underground reservoir. Fresh food from our hydroponic farm,” Dante explains as we make our way down the hall.

“I don’t understand. You’re on the ground. You know its survivable. Why would you stay here?” Clarke asks.

“It’s not survivable for us,” Dante answers back.

“The grounders seem to have managed.” You add.

“Natural selection works. The grounders who couldn’t survive in the radiation didn’t. Those who could pass on their DNA. For better or for worse, here, we never went through that process,” Dante explains.

“Neither did we. We’ve been on the ground now for…” Clarke starts. 

“Solar radiation,” You interrupt.

“Very good. Your DNA ran the same gauntlet as the grounders. Only because radiation levels in space are even higher…your ability to metabolize that radiation is even stronger. Truth be told, our scientists were blown away by the efficiency of your systems. If not for that, your friends would still be upstairs in quarantine. Please.” Dante gestures to an elevator for you and Clarke to step in.

You and Clarke make your way into the elevator after two men walked in. The door starts to close until Dante stops it, “First, give me the heel. Both of you,” You were reluctant to do so until you noticed Clarke pull hers out of her sleeve and you soon followed and handed it to him.

“You’re not fighting for your life anymore. You’ve made it. Welcome to Mount Weather.” Dante says before the elevator door closes. The elevator moves until you arrive at level five.

“Your packet contains everything you need to know about Mount Weather. Which, I promise, is not as confusing as the map on page one makes it out to look. You came from level three, which houses our medical facility, including quarantine–” You hear a woman explain as you and Clarke make your way over to the group.

“Clarke! Y/N!” Monty says running towards the two of you. He hugs you both and the rest of the group turns towards you guys. Jasper soon follows in the hugging.

“Finn?” Clarke asks.

“And Bellamy?” You ask quickly after.

“Clarke, Y/N, they uh… they didn’t make it,” Jasper says as his voice gets lower.

“We don’t know that,” Clarke says hoping to calm Jasper and your nerves. “What about Raven?” She questions next, but Monty just looks down indicating she wasn’t here as well.

“Welcome, Clarke, and Y/N.” The woman speaking before says and hands you both an info packet. “If you have any questions, I’m Keenan,” She introduces herself.

After you guys had gone through orientation they announce that lunch is ready. You sit with Jasper and Monty as they dive into the food. You’re hesitant at first but after realizing how hungry you were, you start to eat. Monty and Jasper come back with desserts in hand. They dive in as well but you stopped after the main course. 

“Sit down and pretend you’re happy to see me,” Clarke whispers after Jasper and Monty and a little dessert standoff.

“We are happy to see you. You have to try the chocolate cake,” Monty offers as the three of them sit down. 

“Oh, it is so on,” Jasper says clearly salty that Monty offered it to Clarke and not him.

“I’m not eating their food,” Clarke states. “Look. They gave us a map with no exits. Tell me everything you’ve seen. Every room. Every hallway. Every way out.” Clarke says as she points to the map.

“‘Way out.’” Jasper repeats. “Look around, Clarke. There’s no one hunting us here. First time in our lives we’re not hungry. Why would we want to leave?” Jasper questions, clearly being happy here. 

“Because we have friends out there who need our help,” You add-in.

“They’re looking for survivors. And they’re way better equipped to find them than we are,” Monty points out.

“This place is too good to be true,” Clarke states.

“You’re bumming me out. I’m gonna get more cake,” Jasper says and gets up. You and Clarke watch as Jasper talks to Maya. Soon enough Clarke gets up from her seat and makes her way over to the two.

“So do you agree with Clarke? That this place is too good to be true?” Monty asks, getting your attention.

“Yes…Maybe,” You respond clearly not knowing where you stand. “I just think they should let us out there if we want to. I can’t stand knowing that our people are still out there.” You continue.

“You mean Bellamy?” Monty says. You sharply inhale having been caught off guard by Monty’s question.

“And Octavia. And the others,” You quickly respond.

“Oh come on. Anyone with eyes can see you two care more for each other than anyone else.” Monty states taking another bite of his cake.

“I care for our people. And Bellamy is one of them,” You say pushing off Monty’s comment. Soon after you start hearing sirens and see lights go off again. You notice Jasper and Maya run off and follow after them.

“What’s going on?” You ask the two as you all run.

“Clarke took my keycard,” Maya states. Soon enough you catch up to Clarke finding her at a big door.

“Clarke, no. If you pull that lever, these people will die. Even a little radiation could kill them,” Jasper says catching her attention.

“Don’t make me shoot you,” Maya says popping up beside you with a gun in hand.

“Wait, wait,” Jasper says stepping in front of Maya and turning to Clarke. “Don’t do this,” He says to her.

“I don’t believe them,” Clarke says upset.

“Why would they lie?” Jasper questions her. “Listen to me, We are safe here. Because of you and Y/N, we’re safe.” Jasper says looking between you and Clarke.

“Not all of us,” You add-in.

“I’m the one that fired the rockets. Should I not have done that? Clarke…when you pulled that lever, you saved lives. Don’t throw that away by pulling this one.” Jasper says as you hear his voice shake. 

Clarke lets go of the lever as a group of guards make their way in and take Clarke into custody. The other guards take you and Jasper to the room where you all were staying in. It was filled with enough beds to house all of you.

“I’m glad you’re all alright,” Monty says hugging you and Jasper.

“Better if we could leave,” You snarkily respond under your breath. 

“Well, I’m just glad we all together,” Harper says making her way to you guys.

“Not all of us. They won’t let us leave to look for our own people,” You respond getting upset. But no one responds.

“Dinner is ready. Get dressed in nice clothes” A guard at the doorway says. They escort us to the dining room after we get dressed and have us all hold hands as Dante speaks some words. 

To your surprise, you notice Clarke eat their food after you all sit down. Either she’s playing get along or they told her something to convince her you really are safe, you think to yourself. After dinner, you are escorted back to your room. You watch as everyone settles in and actually looks happy for a change. 

“A little gift from Dante?” You ask Clarke as you notice her looking at a card and object that was on a chair.

“Yeh let’s see what it is.” She says as she lifts the lid to display some art materials.

“Looks like Dante has really taken a liking to you,” You chuckle.

“Yeh,” She chuckles back. For the rest of the night you sit and chat with Monty and Jasper.

“So, we never finished the conversation about you and Bellamy,” Monty says.

“What is there to finish? As I said, he’s one of our people and we need to find them,” You state back.

“Ooo, what is this, You and Bellamy thing you guys are talking about?” Jasper butts in. 

“It’s nothing,” You respond.

“Nothing my ass. Jasper, can you agree with me that Bellamy and Y/N here clearly care for each other a lot more than anyone else?” Monty asks Jasper.

“I care for all of you, equally,” You quickly respond getting defensive.

“Well…now that I think about it…you two do seem like you’re always together,” Jasper states.

“You know what. If you two don’t believe me. Then I’m just gonna go see what’s up with Clarke,” You say getting up.

“Oh don’t be like that Y/N. We’ll let it go, never talk about it again,” Monty says throwing up his arms.

“Uh-huh,” You respond making your way to Clarke. You find her sitting on her bed, sketching something.

“So how are you liking those art supplies?” You ask her as you climb up to her bed.

“They’re great. Better than any I’ve had on the Ark,” She responds as you sit next to her. As you look over to what she was sketching. She was sketching on the map that was given to us, labeling where she believes places are that were unmarked. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it,” You smile at her, hoping that she’ll keep you in the loop. You make your way back to your bed and lay down ignoring every attempt Monty makes to try and talk to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So what do you think Y/N is gonna do now that she’s stuck in Mount Weather?? Also, I know I just added the necklace in randomly but I liked the idea, please lmk if you guys would like a bonus chapter of a flashback to her receiving it, id be more than happy to do that! I hope you guys enjoyed this part and are excited to see what happens next. I have lots of ideas and plans for Y/N, for Season 2!


	2. 13. It was All Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1.6k
> 
> Based off: 02x02 “Inclement Weather”

The next couple of hours made you feel like you were back in the Skybox. You enjoyed having something to do around camp, but here, you had nothing to do. It made you feel like a prisoner again. It didn’t help much that you weren’t allowed to leave either.

“Look who finally got released,” You hear Jasper say from beside your bed. You pop up to see Miller and Maya walk into the room.

“Hey,” Miller says making his way towards you, Clarke and Jasper.

“Miller,” Clarke says as she moves to the edge of her bed, dangling her legs off the side.

“I’m glad you’re ok,” You say moving to the edge of your bed as well.

“Yeah. It only took, what, three surgeries?” He looks over to Maya for confirmation. “I hear you two are fitting right in?” Miller gestures to you and Clarke. You notice the upward glare from Maya, before realizing that she was looking at Clarke.

“Twice a day. Don’t forget. He’ll be okay in a few days. Here,” Maya says handing Miller a pill bottle and a bag. Jasper starts to talk to Maya and you notice how well they’re hitting it off, it makes you happy seeing how happy he is. Not much later an alarm starts to go off.

“What’s going on?” You ask stepping in front of Maya as she starts to rush out.

“That signal means a surface patrol is back, and someone needs medical attention. I have to go to quarantine,” She explains before rushing past you.

“Hey Clarke, Y/N. What are you doing?” Jasper catches both of your arms as you and Clarke start to follow her.

“Maybe they found survivors. If our people are hurt, we have the right to know,” Clarke explains for the both of you.

“Pretty sure we shouldn’t go wandering around,” Jasper says following you two as you don’t give him a chance to finish. The three of you run down the halls before finding where Maya had gone to. A group of people including her were getting dressed in suits.

“Who attacked them?” Clarke asks after hearing one of the men explain what happened.

“What are they doing here?” He questions Maya. You don’t hesitate for a moment to take a key card from the man’s shirt behind you and run off. “Stop it’s not safe!” The first man yells.

“It is for us,” Clarke responds as you scan the keycard. “Come on Jasper,” She says as you open the door.

“Someone’s gotta keep them out of trouble,” You hear Jasper’s voice as you run into the quarantine area.

“Clarke, Y/N slow down,” Jasper says as he catches up to you.”Stop pushing so hard. These people are–” Jasper starts as you make your way into a room.

“Are lying to us,” Clarke states as we get to a body in a bag.

“That’s a bullet wound,” You point out as you inspect the body. “Grounders don’t use guns,” You state looking back to Jasper.

“Unless the grounders got the guns from us,” Jasper suggests.

“Unlikely,” You respond back.

“I think our people are alive out there,” Clarke adds in.

“Get them out of here.” The doctor from before says as she makes her way into the room. Closely following are two people helping a heavily burned man from the radiation. 

You, Jasper and Clarke, are escorted back to your room, but being impatient you and Clarke ask to see the body again. A few hours later, two guards had picked you up and taken you back to another quarantine room, where Dante was waiting. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting. We had to finish decontamination.” The doctor says as she rolls in the body.

“Thank you, Dr. Tsing,” Dante says to her.

“The man with the burns, how is he?” Clarke questions.

“He’s improving,” Tsing responds.

“I’d like to talk to him,” You butt in.

“I’d like to too,” Clarke adds.

“Sir, only patients are allowed in medical,” Tsing explains.

“We can arrange that,” Dante replies. Tsing pulls back the sheet on the body for us to inspect again.

“What is this?” Clarke asks pointing to the port like thing of the man’s chest.

“It’s a dialysis shunt. We all have them in case of exposure. Would you like to see the exit wound?” Tsing asks. You and Clarke nod as Tsing starts to roll over the body as Dante helps her. 

“Sargent Langston was forced to push the arrow out in the field,” Tsing explains as a smaller wound than what we saw earlier was displayed. Tsing then brings out the arrowhead he was shot with. You and Clarke look at eachother confused, but still knowing that something is up.

“What did President Wallace say?” Jasper questions as you and Clarke make your way back into the room.

“He showed us Shaw’s body. It looked like an arrow wound,” You explain as you walk towards your bed.

“Maybe because it is an arrow wound,” Jasper responds.

“Or that’s what they want us to think,” Clarke whispers as you see Japsers face turn to disappointment. “What? They could’ve doctored it,” Clarke responds to his facial expression.

“Clarke and Y/N. You guys sound like crazy people. Why do you want to screw this up for us? Jasper whispers back.

“We don’t know what this is,” You add.

“This is safe. This is food, a real bed, clothes. My personal favorite: not getting speared by grounders. And how long do you guys think they’ll let us stay if you guys keep this up?” Jasper questions.

“Did someone threaten you?” Clarke asks, clearly concerned for their safety.

“No. No, it’s common sense. Look we’re guests here, not prisoners. What would you do with a guest who kept calling you a liar? Generally, acted like an ungrateful ass?” Jasper asks, upset at both of our actions.

“I’d kick their ungrateful ass out.” Miller butts in not shifting his eyes up from his book.

“Right now, the biggest threat to us is you two,” Jasper points out before walking away. 

“I get what Jasper is saying but I can’t help but feel like something is up,” You say to Clarke.

“I agree, but we have no means of proving anything,” Clarke sighs. 

Later in the day you and the group are in the main area just hanging out. You try to keep busy and enjoy yourself but you can’t help but feel like something is wrong. You notice Clarke sitting by the hallway, looking just as miserable as you.

“Frustrated too?” You ask as she tosses a paper in the trash next to her.

“We look that bad, huh?” She asks back. You laugh and nod and look up noticing Clarke’s facial expression change.

“What is it?” You whisper. She nods her head forward and you turn around to see the man, Langston, with almost completely clear skin walk by. Clarke gets up from her seat as you follow her. You follow her to where Langston was standing and waiting for an elevator but she stops, letting him go into the elevator.

You walk off to try and let go of the fact that Langston was fine. But your brain kept telling you to find out and get out of Mount Weather. You keep walking through the halls figuring out how to get into medical since its only for patients. Soon enough you come up onto a slightly ajar door with the perfect sharp edge to reopen one of your wounds.

You look around to make sure that no one was in sight before dragging the sharp edge across the cut you got from the glass earlier. You start to walk around with your bloody arm.

“Excuse me…I–I cut my arm,” You say to a guard as you fake stumble into their arms.

“I’ll take you right to medical,” He says as you fake pass out in his arms. You feel yourself being set on a bed in the med bay. You lay with your eyes closed continuing to fake sleep as someone stitches your arm back up and places another cover ontop.

“Got another one,” You hear someone say as you hear the door open to the med bay. 

“Alright set her down next to Y/N,” You hear the familiar voice say as you recognize it as Tsing. You lie a bit longer until you hear her heels click off in the distance finally opening your eyes. 

You first look over and find Clarke lying next to you. You bring up your newly stitched up arm as she does the same, “Guess we had the same idea,” You whisper to her.

The two of you get up from your beds as Clarke makes her way over to Langston, trying to wake him up. “What are they doing to you?” She whispers.

“Where do you think these tubes lead?” You question as you inspect them.

“Nowhere good, I’m guessing,” She responds back. You watch as she follows where the tubs connect to and follow her.

The tubes lead you two to a large door. You try to open it but it clearly doesn’t budge without the proper access, “Think we could get in there through that vent?” Clarke asks as she looks up at the vent on the same wall as the door.

The two of you work together to get the vent off and climb through it. Once you’re at the other side you’re greeted by grounds in white clothes bung upside down. You and Clarke looked at eachother in astonishment. You make your way through the hung up grounders before finally taking notice of the many cages holding more grounders.

You and Clarke walk between cages as the grounders try to reach out for you, in hopes of being saved. You notice Clarke stop and bend down at a particular cage.

“Anya?” You question bending down after Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this part is just a filler but also a very important one. I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. 14. Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1.7k
> 
> Based off: 02x03 “Repercussions”

Clarke starts to try to unlock the cage Anya is in but there’s no luck, “We’re gonna get you out of here,” Clarke reassures Anya. 

Clarke gets up and looks for something to break the lock open and you follow after. As you look around you find a rusty bar that you could pull off the wall. You hand the bar to Clarke who quickly pries open the lock on the cage. As soon as Anya was about to get out of the cage you hear some beeps coming from one of the doors and watch as Tsing walks in. You quickly find an empty cage on the bottom row and crawl in as Clarke crawls into Anya’s. 

Tsing grabs a blood bag from a container before making her way near the cages to check out the commotion the grounders are making. She walks in between the cages inspecting them before walking out of the room.

“Okay. We’ve gotta go. Now.” You say quickly getting out of the cage and helping Clarke with Anya. She wraps an arm around each of your shoulders as you guys make your way out of the room. You and Clarke grab ahold of a door labeled “END CONTAINMENT AREA” and make your way out.

You guys find yourselves in a small room with what looked like a door underneath. As soon as you guys made it into the room. The door behind you guys started to close. Clarke tried to open it back up but it was not luck. 

“What is that?” Anya questioned as an alarm started going off.

“I don’t–” You started before the ground below you three disappears. You fall down a chute into a bin. You soon discover that you’re laying on a pile of bodies. You and Clarke quickly get up as Anya examines the bodies. 

“Anya! Take my hand.” Clarke yells holding her hand out. Not too long after Anya takes Clarke’s hand and you get out of the bin. As you take in your surroundings you notice that you are in some sort of tunnel outside of Mount Weather.

“We’re out,” You say after getting ahold of yourself and Anya just stares at the grounders in the bin.

“Hey. Come on, get dressed. We can’t cover any ground like this.” Clarke says making her way to a pile of clothes.

“I won’t leave my people behind,” Anya protests as you look through the clothes.

“Anya, listen to me. My people are still inside that place too, but they have guards. They have weapons. Once we get out of here, we can find help. We can come back–” You start.

“There is no ‘we’” Anya interrupts. Soon after you hear shouting down the tunnel. “Someone’s coming,” She says as the voices get louder. 

“Not just someone. Reapers,” Clarke says recognizing the speaking. Anya quickly goes over to pick something up. “Hey. Anya, you can’t fight. You can hardly stand. I have a better idea. Come on,” Clarke points out and pulls Anya towards another bin. 

You and Clarke help Anya get into the bin and you follow after. Clarke quickly grabs clothes and throws them into the bin before getting in herself. The three of you lay quietly as the reapers continue to approach. The next thing you know you have the grounder bodies tossed into the bin and on top of you. The reapers continue to pile the bodies atop of you guys before wheeling you guys away. You feel the panic start to rise but stay as calm as can be for the sake of living.

After being wheeled for what felt like forever, you finally stopped. The reapers pulled out a body. Clarke got up to inspect the area. “Okay. Come on,” Clarke whispers getting ready to get out of the bin.

Anaya gets up and cups one of the grounder’s heads, “What are you doing? Let’s go,” You whisper wanting to get away as quickly as possible.

“Yu gonplei ste odon,” Anya says, before snapping his neck. Clearly a phrase in grounder that you didn’t understand. The three of you then make your way out of the bin, throwing the clothes over as you do so. You grab some of the clothes and the three of you quickly sneak away down the tunnel.

The three of you quickly get dressed in the clothes and continue down the tunnel, clueless of where you are, “Damn it, this place is a maze,” You say.

“What are they doing to us?” Anya questions taking a moment to herself.

“They use your blood. I saw a soldier come in with radiation burns. Hours later, he was fine. It’s like your blood is healing them somehow. I’ve never seen anything like it,” Clarke explains out of breath.

“Come on. This way,” You say after slightly inspecting the tunnel a bit more. But Anya starts to walk off in the direction you just came from. 

“Hey. Hey. What are you doing? That’s the way back to the reapers,” Clarke questions noticing Anya didn’t follow.

“You two go your way. I’ll go mine.,” Anya states.

“Anya, we need to stick together,” Clarke quickly responds.

“I told you there is no ‘we’”. You two have eachother,” Anya replies back.

“We saved your life,” You add-in.

“You saved my life because you need me. I know the way back to your people. I know where the traps are hidden. You two would never make it alone,” Anya states.

“We don’t have time for this. Our best chance of making it out of here alive is together. All we can do is keep moving and hope–” Clarke says as the two of you continue down the tunnel. But you turn around and find Anya gone and alert Clarke to it.

“Anya,” Clarke says in hopes she wasn’t far. 

“Come on, let’s go find her,” You say and start to run back from where you came.

“No, we need to get out of here,” Clarke pulls at your sleeve to run the original direction you were going.

You and Clarke continue to run through the tunnel but are still lost. Soon enough you find yourself faced with a reaper. As the two of you try to run away you find yourselves surrounded by them.

“Clarke, what do we do?!” You ask with urgency.

“I don’t know,” She says as you’re backed into a wall. Before you are mauled by the reapers a high-pitched wailing fills the tunnel and the reapers run away.

“Get back. Get the hell away from them,” You see two Mount Weather people in suits make their way to you.

“Clarke Griffin and Y/N Y/L/N, you’re coming with us,” One of the men say. Each of the men grabs one of your arms and drags you back to a door into Mount Weather.

“We saw everything. We know what you’re doing to them,” You tell the men.

“That’s why you two are going in the harvest chamber with them,” The man states. “Alpla-delta two. We reached the intake. Two prisoners in custody,” He says as the other man goes to the keypad. 

“Your mission was to bring back all three. The outsider cannot be allowed to leave this mountain. Alpha-Delta One is coming out now,” A man says over a radio. Soon enough you hear screaming and one of the men is taken down by Anya. You pull off the mask of the man holding onto you.

“His mask,” Clarke yells to Anya who is smashing the guy into the wall.

“I found a way out. This way,” Anya yells and runs off. You and Clarke follow but not before she picks up the gun on the ground. You hear the men follow you as you make your way down the tunnel.

You see the light in front of you and continue to make your way towards it. But stop just short after noticing the huge drop off in front of you.

“Wait. There has to be another way,” Clarke says unsure of the escape route.

“There isn’t!” Anya yells back.

“Just give up Clarke and Y/N” You got no place else to go,” A man says as the group of men catch up to you guys. Anya doesn’t hesitate to jump off and disappear into the water below.

“We don’t have to kill you two. Do you hear me? It doesn’t have to end like this. Drop your weapon,” The man says. Clarke does what the man says and puts her hands up, you follow after her.

“Clarke, we have to jump. We can’t save our people from inside here,” You say just barely loud enough for her to hear over the roaring waters below.

“I know. Just follow my lead. Together ok?” She says walking forwards and you do the same.

“Take the prisoners,” The man says to his team. As soon as you notice Clarke turn around you run and follow her. Jumping into the water below.

You gather yourself as you feel the force at which you hit the water. You loom around for Clarke and find her unconscious. You muster all the strength you can and pull her with you down the stream. As soon as you felt you were far enough away, you pulled Clarke to the edge of the stream and see Anya make her way up to the two of you. She helps you pull Clarke into a small clearing.

Luckily Clarke woke up, “Thank god. We made it out,” You tell her as Clarke gathers herself.

“Thank you,” She says turning to Anya whose sitting on the other side of Clarke. “I think we should go back to the dropship first. So we can see if my people–” Clarke says before Anya takes a rock and smashes it to Clarke’s head and doing the same to you.

“We’re not going back to your dropship. You two killed 300 of my warriors. I can’t show my face without a prize. Might as well make it two while both of you are here,” She states as she starts to tie both of your wrists together and dragging the two of you off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Y/N made it out of Mount Weather, but is a prisoner of Anya’s along with Clarke. Yes, I’m sure you’re thinking, Y/N and Clarke could totally take on Anya together, but she’s a badass and I wanted to stay cannon to this part as much as possible. Thanks for reading!


	4. 15. A Long Trek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1.3k
> 
> Based off: 02x04 “Many Happy Returns

For the next couple of hours, Anya drags you and Clarke through the forest, “Anya, we’ve been walking for hours. Where are we going?” Clarke asks as Anya continues to pull us with her.

“Quiet,” Is the only response Anya gives.

“Why not just kill us and get it over with?” You ask.

“You two can tell the commander what the Mountain Men are doing to us there,” Anya replies. Clarke stops walking leading you and Anya to be slightly pulled back.

“So let’s work together. We don’t have to be enemies,” Clarke tries to negotiate.

“And unite with people as weak as you two? I have what I need,” Anya says before continuing on but Clarke pulls her back.

“We all want the same thing,” Clarke states.

“Get down,” Anya says as she pulls both you and Clarke down.

“They found us,” You state noticing the green lasers searching through the forest and the darts flying through the sky.

“Run,” Anya says before pulling us with her. Clarke grabs the dart off of the tree as we pass it.

Anya continues to pull us through the forest, “Quiet. You two can’t even walk in the woods,” Anya whispers.

“If we’re such burdens, then cut us loose,” You whisper back.

“Heavy footfalls, broken branches, you guys even smell like them,” Anya complains. You all make it to the top of a hill and watch the Mountain Men below you guys before heading off again.

“Down,” Anya demands as we make our way to a small puddle. Clarke tries to drink before Anya says otherwise. The next thing you know you get a blob of mud slapped onto your face.

“You two reek. Cover yourselves in it,” Anya says before reaching down to do the same for herself. The three of you quickly cover yourselves in the mud. Soon enough you’re covered head to toe in mud. You guys scale the hill ahead of you guys and stop to catch your breaths. As you waited you noticed the Mountain Men once again not too far away.

“How are they still following us?” You ask.

“Because of you two. Time to end this,” Anya says raising a rock up.

“Anya, we’re stepping where you step. We’re covered in mud. We’re not leaving a trail,” Clarke pleads for the both of you.

“They’re following something,” Anya states.

“They’re not following us, they’re tracking us. Search yourself. If I’m right…it should feel like a small bump just under your skin,” Clarke states as you all start to search yourselves. Anya quickly rips one of her sleeves, revealing a small bump on her arm.

“It’s you,” You state taking notice of the bump.

“Okay, I can remove it. But you need to untie my hands. I just need something sharp and sterile–” Clarke explains before Anya bites her own arm, ripping the tracker out.

“I will not go back there,” She states. The three of you continue through the forest, still with no clue where Anya is taking you. 

“Anya, you’re still bleeding. At least let me bandage it before it gets infected,” Clarke pleads as you all come upon a small creek. Anya looks down at her arm and Clarke quickly shoves the dart she grabbed earlier into Anya’s neck, leading her to fall to the ground.

“We can find our way home from here. Come on, lets get her tied up. Looks like she’s our prisoner now,” Clarke says looking at you. You and Clarke untie your hands and use the cloths to bound Anya’s.

“We can’t just drag her on the ground. We need to make something to pull her,” You state.

“You’re right, we should make a stretcher. Grab some large branches and something to tie them together. I’ll keep an eye on Anya,” Clarke says before you head off. Once you had gathered enough branches, you and Clarke quickly put together a stretcher and put Anya on top. 

You two then drag her all the way back to the Dropship,” Never thought I’d be back here anytime soon,” You state as you and Clarke set Anya down.

“Look,” Clarke points at the faded message written on the ship. The message was too faded to make out besides yours and Clarke’s names, but it still indicated that whoever didn’t make it to Mt. Weather was still alive.

You turn around to find a weak Anya stumbling towards you and Clarke, “Anya, wait.” Clarke says putting her hands up and you follow after. Anya tries to take a swing at the two of you but you and Clarke both doge it. She tries once more this time landing a punch to Clarke. 

“Hey,” You say making your way towards her but Anya just punches you in the stomach. Clarke picks up a large branch and starts to swing at Anya, missing every time. Clarke tries to knock Anya with the branch but Anya catches it. You try to knock her with a branch as well, but Anya is quick to kick you in your upper thigh, sending pain to the previous two injuries. She then sends Clarke to the ground. 

With the pain being too much it was up to Clarke to fight Anya, “I don’t wanna kill you, Anya,” Clarke says as the two of them have a standoff.

“Then you’re the one that’s gonna die, and then its Y/N next,” Anya states. They start to fight once more but Anya is clearly more skilled in hand to hand, sending Clarke to the ground again and again. Once you were able to get a hold of yourself, you were able to save Clarke by smashing a rock into Anya’s head. Clarke was quick to get on top of her, continually punching Anya in the face.

“That’s enough Clarke. Clarke,” You yell trying to get her attention. Clarke finally stops but picks up the knife beside her getting ready to kill Anya. 

“Wait, Clarke. Look!” You say pointing at the shiny balloon in the distance. Clarke gets off of Anya to look at the ballon.

“You two fought well,” Anya says out of breath. 

“I knew it. He lied. Our people are out there,” Clarke says looking over to you. 

You and Clarke quickly tie up Anya once more. You then start to make your way towards the balloon. It may have taken a while as you were all tired and it was dark. But soon enough you made it to the edge of the forest where you found a piece of the Ark lighting up the night sky in front of you.

“Look at that,” Clarke says.

“We made it,” You respond.

“How many are there?” Anya questions.

“I don’t know. A lot, I hope,” Clarke answers. Clarke then turns to Anya and starts to untie her hands, “I’m letting you go. I’m not weak, but I’m not like you. We both aren’t. Our only chance against Mt. Weather is if we fight together. To beat them, we’ll need our technology and your knowledge of this world. I know our people will help. The question is, will yours?” Clarke asks Anya.

“The commander was my second. I can get an audience,” Anya responds. Clarke then puts out her arm as Anya grasps her. You then follow after, finally coming to an agreement between the three of you.

“Please hurry,” You add. Anya slowly walks off but doesn’t make it far before she’s shot down.

“Anya!” You and Clarke yell running towards her. As you and Clarke rush to her you feel a bullet brush your abdomen, but you don’t let it stop you from getting to Anya. You and Clarke try to keep Anya with you guys, but it seemed she had lost too much blood.

“yu gonplei ste odon,” Anya says before nodding off for one last time. Hearing her repeat those words, lead you to make the connection between them and death.

“Clarke, she’s gone. There’s nothing we can do,” You say as she frantically tries to save Anya.

“No, she can’t be. We can still save her,” Clarke mutters as you hear footsteps behind you. Before you know it you’re hit in the head, knocking you out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again just a filler but it was important. I know it was probably weird that Anya was able to take two people on. But I wasn’t sure how to get Y/N back to Camp Jaha, so I just kept this part semi-canon. I hope you all enjoyed.


	5. 16. The Murder of Innocents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2.1k
> 
> Based off: 02x05 “Human Trials”

You wake up to find yourself being dragged into the area the Ark was in.

“How many of you are there?” A woman in a guards uniform asks. But you and Clarke were to worn out to even answer. You watch as people quickly move away, clearly being afraid of you as they thought you two were grounders.

“Wait,” You hear a voice in the distance.

“Once the prisoners are secure,” The guard woman says.

“They’re not prisoners. That’s my daughter and that’s Y/N Y/L/N,” The woman says leading you to realize it was Abby Griffin. She quickly rushes over to make sure Clarke was alright and then you, before passing out again.

You wake up laying on some sort of cot, “I need two saline and two pressure dressings,” Abby says as you and Clarke both wake up.

“I’m on it,” A man’s voice says.

“I saw your ship crash,” Clarke states raspily to her mother.

“I wasn’t on it. I’m right here,” Abby responds.

Abby and her assistant, Jackson, work to tend your wounds as you notice the guard woman from earlier come in, “Are they alright?” She asks.

“They will be,” Abby answers.

“I’m sorry ma’am. We had no idea who they were. Where have you been?” She questions us.

“Byrne,” Abby says, clearly wanting us to get rest.

“Mount Weather,” You answer raspily.

“The grounders took you to Mount Weather?” She asks.

“No. The Mountain Men. We have to get them out,” Clarke answers sitting up.

“We’re not doing this right now,” Abby says again wanting us to rest.

“Yes, ma’am,” Byrne responds before leaving.

“Mom. Did anyone else make it here?” Clarke questions as you sit up as well.

“Yes. Six of you did,” Abby answers.

“Bellamy?” You quickly say.

“And Finn?” Clarke asks in quick succession. Abby softly nods and you feel like a weight lifted off your chest.

“I thought they were dead,” Clarke says. “I thought you were dead,” Clarke says as she starts to break down. You move as quickly as you can to comfort her.

“Not me,” Abby says before pulling Clarke into a small hug. She then puts her arm out to pull you in as well. As much as you still didn’t like her, you needed a good hug. “I’m right here,” Abby whispers.

After Abby had helped you and Clarke clean up she stayed until you two fell asleep. You woke up just a bit after Clarke as she and Abby were having a conversion. 

“How long have we been asleep?” You ask groggily.

“About 10 hours,” Abby responds. Clarke then tries to quickly get up but Abby tries to stop her.

“Clarke, slow down. Hey, it’s too soon,” Abby tells her.

“Mom, we need to move against Mount Weather. How many guards are there here? Where are Finn and Bellamy?” Clarke asks.

“Clarke, please. You need to rest,” Abby pleads.

“I don’t need to rest. I’m fine. And I don’t need you to protect me,” Clarke says moving to get up.

“I’m sorry Miss Griffin. But Clarke’s right. We need to get our people out, we need to make a move,” You say sitting up as well.

“Yes and what we need is to save our friends,” Clarke says getting off the cot.

“Ma’am,” Byrne makes her way into the tent. “Movement in the North Woods,” She announces.

“Grounders?” Abby questions.

“I don’t think so,” Byrne responds with a slight smile. You and Clarke quickly get dressed and follow Abby out of the tent. 

As soon as you’re out, you notice Raven sitting off to the side, “Hi,” Clarke says.

“I’ve been waiting out here all night,” Raven says using a cane to help her up. “Abby said you two needed sleep,” She says hugging Clarke and then you.

“Raven, I–” Clarke starts as you two notice the brace on her left leg.

“Sucks, but I’m dealing with it,” Raven states, still with a smile plastered on her face. The three of you then turn your attention once you hear the gate was opening.

“Bellamy,” You say to yourself noticing it was him and some other people.

“Go. I’ll catch up,” Raven smiles.

“Okay,” Clarke says quietly. You and Clarke head off and towards the front of the camp.

As soon as you got close enough you run right into Bellamy and embrace him. You clearly caught him off guard as he didn’t know what was happening but soon enough he wrapped his arms around you. You and Bellamy just stood there embracing eachother. You felt at peace for a moment knowing he was ok and that you got to see him again.

Once you pulled away Clarke quickly moved to take your place, “Now, there’s something I thought I’d never see,” Octavia comments as you pull her into a hug.

“I’m glad you’re ok,” Octavia whispers in your ear.

“You too,” I say as we pull away from eachother. Clarke quickly takes your place again to hug Octavia.

“How many are with you?” Bellamy asks.

“Just us,” You respond. You watch as their faces fall flat.

“Where’s Finn?” Clarke asks and Raven looks over to Bellamy for an answer.

“Looking for you,” Bellamy responds looking at Clarke.

You, Clarke and Bellamy, spend a few minutes catching up, “So what happened?” Bellamy asks.

“After we barbecued the grounders, the men inside of Mount Weather caught 48 of us. They seemed all happy go lucky, but Clarke and I knew it was too good to be true. So we invested and found out that they were using captured grounders to heal themselves,” You explain.

“One man had severe radiation burns and a few hours later. He was completely fine,” Clarke explains as well. 

“Well I’m just glad you’re ok,” Bellamy says setting eyes on you. “Both of you,” He says shifting his eyes to Clarke. Before we could continue Abby makes our way to us and pulls Clarke aside.

“What? No. You can’t just cut them loose,” Clarke says after her mother explains the situation.

“Sweetheart, we don’t have the manpower to send out two rescue missions and protect our camp,” Abby explains. You and Bellamy exchange looks as you both clearly know how stupid the situation is.

“Mom, they’re in trouble. They’re either gonna get themselves killed or make things worse with the grounders…who wee need to get our people out of Mount Weather,” Clarke says.

“I know you feel this is unfair…but our priority has to be with Chancellor Kane…if there is any hope for peace,” Abby responds.

“If you wanted peace, you shouldn’t have killed the only grounder who was gonna help us,” You say getting annoyed at Abby.

“I’m sorry. The decisions been made,” Abby says.

“You’re sorry?” Bellamy speaks up. “Finn and Murphy are out there looking for your daughter with guns you gave us. And now she’s home, you’re just going to abandon them?” Bellamy questions, but Abby clearly has no response to that. “If you can’t spare the guards, we know the terrain. We have a map. We can do it ourselves,” Bellamy states.

“No, absolutely not,” Abby says sternly.

“Mom,” Clarke snaps.

“I just got you back,” Abby snaps back.

“Abby,” Jackson says running in. “I’m sorry. We need you in medical,” He says.

“You better go,” Clarke says quickly, clearly showing she’s done with the conversation.

“Byrne. No one leaves this camp,” Abby states not moving her gaze at Clarke.

“Yes, ma’am,” Byrne responds. Abby then heads off with Jackson, glaring at both you and Bellamy.

“We’re gonna need guns,” Clarke says moving back towards you and Bellamy.

Bellamy then heads off, knowing just who to talk to, as you and Clarke head to pack some supplies. “So you and Bellamy?” Clarke questions as you two pack some bags.

“What are you talking about?” You ask back.

“I’m not blind,” Clarke softly chuckles. “There’s something there isn’t there?” Clarke questions.

“I was happy to see him safe. That’s all there was to it,” You say as you finish packing a bag.

“Uh-huh,” Clarke says.

“Come on we gotta go,” You say quickly making your way out of the room.

You and Clarke then go to meet Bellamy and Raven behind a part of the Ark, “Scored you a couple extra clips,” Raven says as you two walk-up.

“Hey, my mom’s in surgery, and the team going after Kane just left. We should too,” Clarke says.

“Did you find Octavia?” Bellamy asks.

“No. I found you,” Octavia says making her way up to us.

“I’m not letting you two leave here without me,” She says looking between you and Bellamy.

“Octavia–,” Clarke tries to start.

“Finn and Murphy are headed for Lincoln’s village. I’ve been there. Have you? Have they?” Octavia asks.

“You done?” Bellamy asks back. You then hand Bellamy one of the bags you were holding and he holds it out to Octavia.

“What’s this?” She asks.

“Your pack. Lead the way,” Bellamy responds. You all then finish preparing to leave as you, Bellamy and Clarke grab guns.

“Whoa. Not so fast, Pocahontas,” Raven says noticing Octavia shift to the gate. Raven then taps her cane on a wire causing a large spark to appear, surprising you a bit.

“I thought you said it was handled,” Clarke whispers to Raven.

“It is,” Raven says pulling out a walkie talkie. “Shut her down, Wick,” She speaks into it. She taps her can once more on the wire and no spark appeared. “Handled,” Raven states.

The four of you sneak out of the gate and head into the forest. You spent hours on your way to Lincolns village and set up camp once it got dark. You all laid down to sleep, although being unable to sleep you shift and open your eyes to find Bellamy staring at you from the log he was sitting on.

“Last time I saw you, the dropship door was closing,” Bellamy says. You shift uncomfortably remembering how hard you fought for them to wait. “Had to be done,” He states back.

You pull yourself up, “Did you get any sleep?” You ask him as you see Clarke do the same.

“It’s okay. I’ll sleep when we find Finn. You two haven’t seen him. Losing you Clarke, the others, the war, it changed him. He executed the grounder that drew us the map. Pulled the trigger without even blinking and walked away,” Bellamy says.

“That doesn’t sound like Finn,” Clarke says shaking her head.

“No, it doesn’t,” Bellamy says softly. “I saw what he was capable of…and still, I let him go with Murphy and two automatic rifles,” Bellamy says upset.

“I’m sure that had to be done too,” Clarke responds.

“When we got back to the dropship and no one was there…we assumed it was the grounders,” Bellamy says.

“Makes sense. You couldn’t have known it was the Mountain men. No one could have,” You say.

“How long until chocolate cake turns into being hung upside down…and drained for their blood?” Bellamy asks.

“I don’t know. But we don’t have much time,” Clarke responds.

“Okay. First we find Finn, then our people in Mount Weather,” Bellamy says as you and Clarke nod in agreement.

“And Lincoln,” Octavia says from her makeshift bed. “I think we’ve slept long enough,” Octavia says getting up. You, Clarke and Bellamy then follow and get ready to make your way through the forest again.

You all continue to trek well into the morning. Soon enough you see the large statue in the distance representing Lincoln’s village, “Which way to the village?” Bellamy asks. 

Octavia just stands there giving us no response, “O?” You ask.

“The reapers came from here,” She points with her machete from the ground to the statue. She starts to cry and turns towards us, “I couldn’t save him, Bell,” She says and falls into Bellamy’s arms. You move to hug her as well, hoping it would comfort her. “I couldn’t save him,” She says as you pull away.

“It’s okay,” You hear Bellamy barely say.

The four of you continue to make your way towards the village before you’re alerted by some gunfire. As soon as you heard it you all start to run towards the village hoping to get there as soon as possible. As you hear more and more gunfire you continue to make your way towards the village.

Once you make it to the village you find the villagers in a small coral with Finn and Murphy on the other side. The villagers are screaming and huddling together, scared for their lives. Octavia is the first to make it into the village and quickly makes her way over to a man looking at a body. As the rest of you make it in you notice the bodies lying motionless on the ground. Finn tries to move towards Clarke but she’s quick to move back, knowing what he’s done.

“I found you,” Finn says out of breath, but Clarke just shakes her head almost seeming scared of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally the reunion with Bellamy. And the truth of what Finn’s become. I hope you all enjoyed this part!


	6. 17. Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1.2k
> 
> Based off: 02x06 “Fog of War”

Once you all got a hold of yourselves you all trekked back to camp. It was night again once you all made it back. Bellamy wanted to have a sit-down talk about Mount Weather with you and Clarke.

“Okay, tell me again,” Bellamy asks.

“It’s a labyrinth. We got to the dam through this tunnel. It’s all connected to the mine system. That’s our way in,” You explain pointing at Clarke’s drawing. 

“Sure, if we can get past the reapers and the Mountain men. I swear to god, if your mom, Clarke, doesn’t sanction a mission soon… I’m going by myself,” Bellamy states.

“You won’t be by yourself,” Clarke says. You and Clarke notice as Finn makes his way out of the Ark.

“I guess the inquisition’s over,” Bellamy says turning around. “How’s Finn doing, anyway?” Bellamy asks turning back around.

“I haven’t talked to him since we got back. I don’t know what to say. He just kept shooting,” Clarke responds.

“We’re at war, Clarke. We’ve all done things,” Bellamy states.

“Hey,” Finn says as he gets to us.

“Hey,” Bellamy says instead. Bellamy and I notice the little stare-off that Clarke and Finn were locked in, “Next rounds on me,” Bellamy says getting up.

“I’ll help you,” You respond, knowing you should give the two privacy.

“So how you been? I mean since you got back. We haven’t had much time to catch up,” Bellamy asks as you two go get drinks.

“I’m good. Things still hurt but I’m getting better. You?” You ask back.

“I’m good too. Better now that you’re back,” He smiles. “Three drinks,” Bellamy says getting to the table.

“Well, I’m just glad to know you all are safe,” You respond as the man hands you three cups. You walk back to the table but find that Clarke is gone.

“Well, I guess this is ours,” Bellamy says.

“Splitsies?” You ask. Bellamy then pours half of the third drink into your cup and the other half in his.

The next morning Clarke explained to you that they all plan to head out to Mount Weather again. You get ready and wait to meet up with everyone. To your surprise, Abby Griffin and a few other guards were coming along as well. 

“I can’t believe they let Finn come,” Octavia says as you all trek through the forest.

“He’s the best tracker we’ve got,” Bellamy states. “Don’t forget to look up. The grounders use the trees. That’s how we lost John Mbege,” Bellamy says.

After a few more hours of walking through the forest, you all stop to take a small break and to figure out where you all were, “There. I see it,” Raven says as she looked through the binoculars. 

“It’ll be dark soon. We’ll never spot the traps. We should set up camp here. Leave at first light,” Clarke says after seeing what Raven was looking at. As you, Rave and, Clarke leave Abby announces that two people are missing. After Clarke and her mom have a little quarrel, Abby tells a guard to go find Bellamy and Octavia.

“I’m going with them,” Finn says picking up a gun.

“Finn, wait,” Clarke says.

“We need you here,” Raven steps in front of Finn.

“Why? So you can keep an eye on me?” Finn asks annoyed. “You’d have to be able to look at me to do that,” He protests noticing Clarkes look.

“Finn,” Raven says stepping closer to him.

“What do you think I’m gonna do?” Finn asks jolting back.

“Finn,” Clarke says as Finn walks away pissed. “I’ll go get him,” Clarke says following him.

Not soon after you notice the acid fog as you all set up camp, “Quick! Get in your tents, acid fog!” You yell to the remaining group. You quickly get into a tent with Raven and Abby. 

“Clarke, Clarke. Do you read me?” Abby says into the radio.

“We’re closer to the source. It’s swallowing short-range now too,” Raven says.

“Clarke, do you read me?” Abby asks into the radio again.

“Clarke and Finn know these woods,” You state.

“She left her pack, and her tent is in it,” Abby states back.

“They’ll find shelter,” Raven says fiddling with her radio device. Soon enough you hear warped voices over her radio.

“What is that?” Abby asks.

“I don’t know. It sounds like they’re jamming every frequency but this one. You hear that? This one’s clear,” Raven says.

“That sounds clear to you?” You ask while muffled voices were still coming through.

“It will be once I crack the encryption,” Raven says.

“English, Rave. What does that mean?” Abby asks.

“It means we’ll be able to listen in on Mount Weather,” Raven reveals. Raven continues to fiddle with her radio device as you wait for the fog to clear.

“What’s taking so long?” Abby asks impatiently.

“I almost got it. They’re using a type of audio modulation here, like a feedback loop. I just need to pinpoint the origin of the loop, home in on the pure transmission. Just need to find the right…” Raven says as she continues to fiddle. Soon enough a clear voice comes over the radio.

“Check the other side and report back, over,” A man’s voice says.

“You did it,” Abby smiles.

“Checking the western boundary. Stand by. Over. No signs of life, over,” Another man says over the radio.

“Has the veil lifted yet? Over,” The first man says.

“Negative, sir. Coverage is still 90 percent. Over,” The second man responds.

“Keep searching. If they pop up, hit them again, over and out,” The first man says.

“The veil,” Abby says.

“They’re talking about the fog. It’s a weapon,” You say.

“Which means they attacked us,” Raven says.

Abby looks out the small window to see that the fog is still there, “ Sargent Porter,” She says.

“Yes, ma’am,” He responds from another tent.

“Build your bomb. When that fog lifts, take the tower down. Copy?” Abby orders.

“I copy, ma’am,” He responds as Raven shakes her head.

“What’s wrong?” Abby asks taking notice of Raven’s look.

“We’re listening to the enemy. Blow the antenna, we won’t be able to do that,” Raven says.

“Don’t blow it and we won’t make contact with any other Ark survivors. We need those reinforcements, Raven,” Abby says back.

“Tough call,” You say.

“I know what Clarke would do,” Raven says.

Once the fog lifted, you and the others waited for the rest to make it back. After a few minutes passed, Clarke and Finn returned, “Bellamy and Octavia?” Clarke asks.

“They know to rendezvous here,” Abby responds.

“Have you tried to radio?” Clarke asks.

“Still jammed,” Raven answers.

“You didn’t blow the tower,” Clarke says realizing we can’t talk to anyone still.

“Raven figured out a way that we could listen to Mount Weather. If we took out the antenna we wouldn’t be able to do that,” You say.

“What about the other Ark stations?” Clarke asks.

“We don’t know if they made it. What we do know is that 47 of our people are being held prisoner in that mountain. We’re gonna get them out,” Abby says before pulling Clarke into a hug.

“Help!” You hear someone say in the distance.

“Stay here, Chancellor,” A guard says to Abby as he runs off. As the guards hold their guns up to the man he comes out of the forest. To your surprise, it was Thelonius Jaha, just one more person you didn’t want to see.

“Stand down,” He says pushing the guards gun down.

“Thelonius?” Abby asks quietly.

“I have a message from the commander. Leave…or die. We have two days,” He says out of breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow this week is full of fillers. Hope you all enjoyed this filler.


	7. 18. Back From the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2.k9
> 
> Based off: 02x07 “Long into an Abyss”

After seeing that there currently no way to get inside Mount Weather, you all made your way back to the camp. The next morning you spent just hanging around and getting used to the camp. Later in the day you and the rest of the people were called outside for an announcement by Abby.

“By now, you’ve all heard the rumor. And unfortunately, it’s true. The grounders are coming. We have a difficult decision to make. Thankfully Chancellor Jaha has found his way back to us. And we’re discussing all options,” Abby announces.

“But to be safe…you need to pack. Now. Whatever you can carry. We may need to leave at a moment’s notice,” Jaha adds.

“Where will we go?” A man in the crowd asks.

“I don’t know, is the answer. But I heard of a place. A city of light. It’s across the dead zone,” Jaha responds.

“What makes you think we’ll make it there?” The man asks.

“Because we made it here. I have faith. And right now, given the alternative…that’s good enough for me,” Jaha says.

“Not for us. If we leave, what happens to our people in Mount Weather?” You ask.

“As Abby said…that is a very difficult decision to make. But the time has come for each and every one of us to ask…is this how the story of our people ends? Did we come all this way just to die tomorrow? Because if we’re not gone by the time that sun rises, that is exactly what will happen,” Jaha says as murmurs start to fill the crowd.

“No decision’s been made. In the meantime, please report to your station supervisor and gather emergency supplies,” Abby says and the crowd starts to disperse. Clarke doesn’t hesitate one moment to go after her moment but Bellamy comes up and stops her.

“Hey, where have you been?” Clarke asks as you turn your attention to him.

“In the dropship. You two need to come back with me right now,” Bellamy says quietly.

“Why? What’s happened?” You ask.

“I’ll explain on the way. Bring a medkit. Meet me at Raven’s gate,” He explains before walking off. You head off to get a medkit and any other supplies you might need. Clarke, you and Bellamy make your way to the dropship.

As you and Clarke make your way in you see Octavia huddled in a corner. And over to the left, Lincoln tied up once more, but this time he seems more enraged and savage like, exactly like the reapers.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. He’s been restrained,” Bellamy says from behind you.

“I can’t believe we’re here again,” Clarke states.

“Can you help him?” Octavia asks with raspiness in her voice.

“I don’t know,” Clarke says examining Lincoln. Lincoln growls and continually tries to break free, it’s like his humanity is gone. “I knew Mount Weather controlled the Reapers,” Clarke says.

“We had no idea they were creating them,” You add.

“If they can do that to Lincoln, what are they doing to our friends?” Bellamy asks. We watch as Lincoln continues to struggle against the restraints before he starts to shake.

“He’s convulsing,” Clarke says.

“So, what does it mean?” Octavia asks.

“What happened to his leg?” Clarke asks pointing to the injury.

“I shot him,” Octavia says hesitantly.

“Clarke, he’s lost a lot of blood,” Bellamy states. Clarke starts to move closer but is hesitant as Lincoln growls at her.

“Can you shine the light on his neck?” She asks. The three of you move our flashlights to help Clarke see. “Needle marks,” She says once she has a good enough look.

“You think he’s been drugged?” You ask.

“Maybe,” Clarke answers. Lincoln then breaks his right arm free and grabs Clarke.

“Lincoln!” Octavia yells and runs to help her. But Octavia is quickly hit back into a wall. You and Bellamy quickly try to break Clarke free from Lincoln’s grasp. Bellamy is head-butted back and you are punched in the stomach and thrown back as well.

Before you know it, Lincoln’s upper body is free. He tries to grab at all three of you but luckily the restraints on his feet still remained. As Lincoln tries to break his feet free Bellamy tries to strike at him with a baton but is quickly taken down and Lincoln repeatedly punches him. You and Clarke try to get Lincon off of Bellamy once more before you’re both hit back once more. Octavia then comes up and hits Lincoln with a large pole until he’s out cold. 

Once you all caught your breaths, you all quickly work to restrain Lincoln before he woke up, “We have to stop the bleeding and get the bullet out. Hold his leg down,” Clarke says as you all finish restraining Lincoln.

You and Bellamy move over to hold his leg down as Octavia tries to give him water. But Lincoln quickly spits it out, “I’ll get some more,” She says frustrated. 

“O,” Bellamy stops her. “Once the drug is out of his system he’ll be okay,” Bellamy says trying to comfort her.

“You can’t protect me from this one, big brother,” She quickly replies before walking off.

“I’ll go help her,” You say and head down the ladder. Once you make it outside you see Octavia talking to a grounder. He quickly gets ready to attack but Octavia stops him.

“I’m Y/N, a friend of Octavia’s,” You introduce yourself.

“Nyko,” He responds.

“Our scouts have already arrived. The commander is true to her word. If you do not leave, you will die. Octavia, you saved my life from the Reapers. Now let me save yours. It’s what Lincoln would have wanted,” He says as you make your way up. You then hear grunts from the dropship alerting Octavia’s friend. “What was that?” He asks.

“That was Lincoln,” Octavia says. You all quickly make it back up to the dropship, as Nyko comes up behind you Bellamy quickly grabs his gun and points it at Nyko.

“Bellamy, don’t. He’s Lincoln’s friend and their healer,” Octavia says stepping in front of him.

“Bellamy, it’s ok. Just lower the gun,” You say. 

“He’s seizing again,” Clarke says as Lincoln starts to shake and foam at the mouth. After a few moments of decision, Bellamy lets Nyko look at Lincoln but doesn’t lower the gun.

“What is that?” Clarke asks as Nyko picks up a bottle from the array of medicines. Nyko doesn’t respond to Clarke’s question before saying those familiar words Anya said before death.

“Wait!” You say catching the drop of the substance in your hand. Nyko quickly pulls out his knife.

“Back off, right now,” Bellamy says. 

You look at Clarke as you repeat the words yourself, “It’s what they say before death,” You explain.

“He’s not trying to heal him. He’s trying to kill him,” Clarke adds.

“Nyko. Is it true?” Octavia asks.

“Yes. Death is the only way,” He responds.

“Hold on. There could be a way to bring him back,” Clarke says.

“None that I’ve ever seen,” Nyko says.

“We have to go. The camp’s leaving,” Finn says making his way on the second floor of the dropship.

“You!” Nyko says with vengeance in his voice.

“We have to stop–” Finn starts before Nyko attacks him.

“Get off him!” Bellamy yells, bringing the gun to face Nyko’s direction.

“You slaughtered my people. Elders. Children. Innocents,” Nyko says to Finn.

“Nyko, you’re killing him,” Octavia says.

“Blood must have blood!” Nyko says.

“Get out of the way!” Bellamy yells ready to shoot.

“You’re not shooting him! No!” Octavia yells back.

“Move now. Move,” Bellamy says. You pick up the baton and shock Nyko before things get out of hand.

“Lincoln?” Octavia asks, noticing he’s stopped moving. “He’s not breathing,” She says looking over his body.

“His heart stopped. Move,” Clarke says after feeling his pulse. She started doing CPR and soon enough Lincoln took a big gasp of air.

“He was dead. How did you do that?” Nyko asks confused. 

“You’ve tried bringing reapers back before? And they died like this,” Clarke asks. 

“What is it?” Bellamy asks just as confused as you were.

“I know how to stop the attack,” Clarke says. “He’s stable for now. We should go,” Clarke says going down the ladder.

After you pack up some things you head back to camp with Finn and Clarke. It was night by the time you made it back, “Mom,” Clarke says as we run in.

“Where’ve you been? We’re leaving,” Abby says as she makes her way to us.

“I can stop the attack,” Clarke reveals to her mom.

“What are you talking about?” Jaha asks.

“We haven’t been able to negotiate with the grounders because we haven’t had anything to offer them. The biggest threat they face is from the reapers. I think we may be able to eliminate that threat for them once and for all,” Clarke explains.

“How?” Abby asks.

“Abby. You can’t seriously–” Jaha says sternly clearly just wanting to leave.

“Over there!” A woman yells, catching all of your attention. More and more murmurs fill the camp as you watch the night sky fill with orange lights.

“They’re here,” Jaha says quietly as more and more lights fill the dark abyss.

“Initiating evacuation plan 2A. Report to your station supervisor for further instructions,” A man says over the PA system. You, Clarke, and the rest of the council members rush to have a meeting.

“They’re not attacking yet, which means we still have time,” Clarke tells them.

“We have two hours til dawn,” Abby states.

“Let Clarke and me talk to the commander,” You say.

“She was Anya’s second. Maybe she’ll listen,” Clarke adds.

“We don’t know if the commander is here,” Jaha says.

“Yes, we do. Nyko told us. You at least have to let them try,” Finn says.

“Abby, we’re wasting time. Give me the authority now,” Jaha says with haste in his tone.

“Hold on. Clarke, you said that Lincoln is going through withdrawal. We don’t even know what he’s withdrawing from. The detox alone could kill him,” Abby explains.

“That’s where you come in,” Clarke says.

“And if I can’t save him?” Abby asks.

“That’s not an option,” You quickly reply.

“We are risking everything on a bluff? Abby, we have an out. We have a way to save the lives of our people,” Jaha says.

“Not all of them,” Finn adds.

“We will come back to save the kids inside Mount Weather,” Jaha says, getting madder.

“We all know, that’s not gonna happen,” Finn responds.

“Abby, this has gone on long enough,” Jaha ignores Finn’s comment. “If you do not give the order to begin the exodus, you are killing us all,” Jaha says with urgency, sending a glare to Finn.

“I’m sorry,” Abby turns to face Jaha. “I can’t give that order,” Abby says. Jaha wipers to Abby just barley incoherent to you but Abby clearly responds with a “No,”

“I am the elected chancellor of The Ark. And I am not going to let you risk the lives of my people. Do you understand? I am going to ask you once again, give the order to begin the exodus,” Jaha tries to convince Abby.

“No. Are you through yet?” Abby responds. Jaha’s face falls once he realizes that Abby was not going to give the order, so he moves on.

“Sargent Miller. Major Byrne. I am relieving Dr. Griffin of her command. Place these four into custody, but make sure that they are ready to leave with the rest of us…within the hour,” Jaha says calmly. “Right now, Major! Or the blood of everyone in this camp will be on your hands too,” Jaha says less calm.

“Major Byrne, Sargent Miller…put chancellor Jaha in the stockade,” Abby says firmly.

“Yes, ma’am,” Byne says and starts to escort Jaha out.

“Everything we did to survive…you’re just throwing it all away. Why?” Jaha asks.

“Because I have faith too. In my daughter and Y/N,” Abby responds before walking out.

“Thank you,” Clarke says quietly.

“I’ll send the guard detail with you two,” Abby says turning to us.

“No. They’ll see it as a threat. We have to do this on our own,” You quickly say.

“Finn will take you to Lincoln,” Clarke adds.

“If you’re wrong…all of us are going to die,” Abby says.

The next morning you and Clarke make your way to the grounder camp. Once you two got close enough, a group or large men escorted you up to the tent. “If you two ao much as look at her the wrong way, I will slit your throats,” A man guarding the tent says. He then moves to lift the cloth covering the entrance of the tent.

You and Clarke make your way in and see a woman about the same age as the two of you sitting in a chair at the other end of the tent, twirling a knife. “You two are the ones who burned 300 of my warriors alive,” She says, her voice stiff.

“You’re the one who sent them there to kill us,” You quickly respond.

“Do you have an answer for me, Clarke and Y/n, of the Sky People?” She asks.

“We’ve come to make you an offer,” You say.

“This is not a negotiation,” She says before the woman on the side makes a comment in their language. The woman puts her hand up to quiet the other.

“I can help you beat the Mountain Men,” Clarke says.

“Go on,” The woman says interested.

“Hundreds of your people…are trapped inside Mount Weather. Kept in cages. Their blood is used as medicine,” Clarke explains.

“How do you know this?” She asks.

“Because we saw them. Our people are prisoners there too. We were one of them,” You say.

“Lies. No one escapes the mountain,” The woman on the side says.

“We did. With Anya. We fought our way out together,” Clarke responds.

“Another lie. Anya died in a fire. You two killed her,” The woman on the side says. Clarke puts her hand in her pocket as the guards put their hands on their swords. 

She pulls out the piece of hair she cut off from Anya’s head, “She told us you were her second. I’m sure she’d want you to have this,” Clarke says handing the hair to the commander.

“We don’t know it’s hers,” The woman on the side says.

“Shut up, Indra,” The commander says, although it probably means something else in their dialect as it sounded similar to the language. “Anya was my mentor before I was called to lead my people. Did she die well?” She asks.

“Yes. By our side. Trying to get a message to you,” You respond.

“What message?” The commander asks.

“The only way to save our people is if we join together,” Clarke says.

“Those who are about to die will say anything,” Indra says.

“I’m still waiting for an offer, Clarke and Y/N,” The commander says.

“The Mountain Men are turning your people into Reapers. I can turn them back,” Clarke says.

“Impossible,” Indra says before speaking to the commander in their dialect.

“I’ve done it with Lincoln,” Clarke explains.

“That traitor is the reason…,” Indra says, making her way to us.

“Indra,” The commander says, wanting her to stand down.

“My village was slaughtered by your people,” Indra says before the commander yells at her. Indra seemed to have enough of this as she left the tent.

“You say you can turn Reapers back into men?” The commander says walking up to Clarke.

“Yes,” Clarke says.

“Then prove it. Show me Lincoln,” The commander demands.

You and Clarke then lead the commander and her men to the dropship, where you were holding Lincoln. “This way,” Clarke says nodding her head towards the dropship. You, Clarke, Indra, a few guards, and the commander come up to find Octavia crying as Lincoln lays there motionless.

You watch as Bellamy slowly reaches for the gun, “Kill them all,” Indra yells. Everyone with weapons points at the respective enemy.

“Please, you don’t have to do this,” Clarke pleads.

“You lied. And you’re out of time,” The commander says. Abby then quickly moves and pokes Lincoln’s chest with the baton, shocking him.

“Hit him again,” Clarke says, noticing what her mother was trying to do. Abby does it once more and soon enough Lincoln gasps for air, bringing him back to life.

Octavia doesn’t hesitate for one moment to move to Lincoln. He was no longer as enraged as a Reaper was, as he took notice of Octavia. You all then make your way back to the grounder camp to come up with a plan.

“Lincoln’s recovery was…impressive. No one’s ever survived such a fate before,” The commander compliments.

“It’s not complicated, really. We just have to keep them alive long enough for the drug ro leave their system. I know we can do the same for others,” Clarke explains.

“You may have your truce,” The commander responds.

“Thank you,” You respond.

“I just need one thing in return,” The commander says.

“Tell us,” Clarke says.

“Deliver me the one you call Finn. Our truce begins with his death,” the commander says as you exchange looks with Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lexa has entered the series guys! LEXA HAS ENTERED! I’m so excited to write Lexa into my series, one of my fav characters. Hope you enjoyed this part!


	8. 19. Blood for Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 3.4k
> 
> Based off: 02x08 “Spacewalker”

After the Commander had set her terms, you and Clarke were escorted back to the camp.

“Hold your fire. They’re back,” Bellamy yells to the other guards behind the gate.

“Open the gate,” Another man says.

“Power up the gate. Secure all access points. Stay ready,” A woman says from behind the gates, clearly wary of the Grounders escorting us. As the gates opened you and Clarke made your way back into the camp.

“Are you okay?” Finn asks Clarke, running up to you.

“Shut the gate,” You yell to the guards around you.

“You can’t be out here,” Clarke whispers to Finn as she pulls him away.

“You good?” Bellamy asks as you follow behind them.

“Yeh, I’m fine,” You respond catching up to Clarke and her mother.

“What did she say?” Abby asks as people start to gather around us. “Is there a chance for a truce?”

“Yes,” You answer softly.

“What’s wrong?” Finn asks picking up on yours and Clarke’s nervousness.

“They want you,” Clarke reveals looking at Finn.

“If we want a truce, we have to give them Finn,” You fully explain. Whispers started to fill the air as people may have not fully heard you.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Raven asks.

“That’s their offer,” Clarke responds.

“That’s not an offer,” Raven says.

“It’s punishment. For what happened at the village. Blood for blood,” Finn finishes.

“That’s insane,” Bellamy says from behind you.

“If we refuse…” Abby says as more and more people start to understand the situation.

“They attack,” You whisper just loud enough for only the immediate people to hear.

“I say we give him up!” A man in the crowd yells. From then, more and more people start to agree and yell out similar statements.

“Give him to the grounders,” A man says making his way up to us.

“Back off,” Raven shoves the man.

“Raven. Raven. Raven. Raven. Raven, listen to me,” You say as you pull her back and Bellamy pushes the man back. “Nothing is gonna happen to him. We promise, okay?” I tell her as Clarke comes up to us. She nods in response.

“I’m not dying for him. Spacewalker burned three months of oxygen from the Ark. He should’ve floated a long time ago. Throw him out,” Another man states.

“Back off,” Raven says as she throws a punch at the man. Byrne tries to pull her off, but Raven punches her in the face before other guards got ahold of her, dragging her away. The crowd continues to become restless as you and Clarke stand there without a clue of what to do.

Once the crowd had seemed to die down a little you, Clarke and Bellamy head off to find where Finn disappeared to.

“Hey. We’re reinforcing our defenses. Doubles on the perimeter. No one’s getting past that wire,” Bellamy explains assuming that’d make him feel better.

“I’ll see where they’re thin,” Finn responds wanting to help keep the grounders away.

“No. You should head inside. B corridor would be easier to defend, if it comes to that,” You explain.

“I’m not gonna hide,” Finn responds.

“Right now, we have to think about keeping you safe. I’m going to talk to Lincoln,” Clarke says.

“Come on. Finn,” Bellamy says. You walk with Finn and Bellamy back to the Ark. After taking Finn to a safe place, or at least the best place for him, Bellamy had seemed to feel the need to escort you to your room. 

“Bell, seriously I’m fine. I can make it to my room by myself,” You say walking through the halls.

“You were shot a couple of days ago. I know you’re strong but its gotta be killing you now especially after that hike to find Finn, Mount Weather, and to see the Commander,” Bellamy responds, clearly noticing you were slowing down a bit. 

“Bellamy Blake, you know me sooo well. But it seems we have made it to our destination. I think I can take it from here,” You respond scrunching your face and turning to him. 

“You sure? Because if I’m reading correctly, your face has silent pain written all over it,” Bellamy says as you roll your eyes at him.

“So what are you offering Blake?” You ask.

“I guess I’m offering to help you take care of your wound. And just be some company,” Bellamy says looking at his feet.

“I’d love that then. It’d be nice to have a night with nothing crazy happening,” You respond opening the door to your room. You and Bellamy make your way into your room. He sets his gun down on the table by the door.

“Uh… there’s medical supplies and extra gauze in that bin on the table. Abby wants me to change the gauze every night on my bullet wound,” You say as you go grab a change of clothes. You turn around to see that Bellamy had already taken out everything that was needed. 

You take your shirt off and sat in the chair across from him. “Wow, that’s pretty bad,” Bellamy says as he takes the old gauze off the wound. 

“Yeh. Even though it just brushed me, it ended up being pretty deep,” You explain.

“And you were able to hike with this? You’re stronger than I thought if I’m being honest,” Bellamy says preparing to clean it. He presses the alcohol-soaked wipe on your wound to clean it.

“You give me too much credit,” You hiss through the stinging.

“Yeh. Well, it’s still amazing,” Bellamy says blotting the area dry. 

“Thanks, Bell,” You say as he applies the new gauze. You stand up and grab the change of clothes. You quickly slip into a comfier pair of pants and a tank top, not caring that Bellamy was sitting right there, although he still averted his gaze. As soon as you were finished you sat in the chair across from Bellamy, again.

“So, what did you want to do?” You ask.

“I just thought we could hang out. Just talk, catch up a bit maybe,” Bellamy suggests.

“I thought we already caught up? I mean I was kidnapped by Mount Weather, then esc–” You start.

“No, not about the grounder situation. I mean just like…I don’t know, on how we’re doing? And stuff,” He says really unsure of what to do.

“Uhhh…ok. Well, besides all this craziness happening, i’m holding up. You?” You ask.

“I’m holding up too. I mean it was rough without you. I did everything to find you,” Bellamy says dropping his head. “Oh! Uhh…when I went back to the dropship to find you. I found your necklace,” Bellamy pulls out your mother’s neclace out of his pocket.

“Oh my god! Thank you, its the last thing I have from my parents,” You say taking it from his hands.

“You’re welcome, I figured you’d want it back. So I’ve kept it in my pockets. May I?” He explains.

“Uhh…yeh,” You say handing him the necklace back. You turn yourself around in the chair and move your hair from away your neck. You feel Bellamy brush his fingers against the nape of your neck as he moves a stray hair into your hands. He moves the necklace above your head and around your neck.

“There. Where it belongs,” He says as he claps the chain closed.

“Thanks, I definitely owe you on,” You say as you turn to face him, unexpectedly finding him to be closer then before.

“I don’t really need anything in return,” He chuckles.

“Too bad. You’re getting something in return whether you want it or not,” You say moving to your bed. Bellamy seems frozen as he’s not really sure what to do with himself, but you gesture for him to sit in your bed with you.

You spend the rest of the night just talking. Mostly about how it was back on the Ark before being arrested and sent to the ground. The next morning you found yourself laying with Bellamy’s arm around your waist. You guess that it got late and the two of you fell asleep. 

“Hey,” Bellamy says with a raspy morning voice.

“Hey,” You say softly.

“I think I may have overstayed my welcome,” Bellamy chuckles. As you chuckle in response. You look up to see the sun fairly high in the sky and back to the clock on your bedstand, which read 8 am.

“It’s fine honestly. But I think we should get up,” You suggest, realizing you overslept.

“Yes. That would probably be a good idea,” Bellamy chuckles as he gets up.

“I’m not excited for today,” You say getting up after him. 

“Ditto. I’ll see you out there in a bit,” Bellamy says opening your door and heading out. You change into your daily clothes, grab your jacket and head out. You come out to a two of grounders at the front gates, while the other grounders in their camp chant something in their language. 

“They’re trying to scare us,” Bellamy states to the people in the camp as you come up to him. 

“Definantly not something I wanted to wake up to,” You state as you put your jacket on. Abby then walks ahead of you towards the front gate.

“Open the gate,” Abby says as you, Clarke and Bellamy follow her. The guards follow her order as Abby continues to make her way to the two grounders on horseback.

“Where’s the boy?” One of the men asks.

“We’re not giving him up. We’re ready to fight, if that’s what it comes to,” Abby states just before a horn blows. The two grounders head back to their camp without speaking a word.

“Watch the woods. Watch for movement,” Bellamy says pulling his gun up to aim.

“Bellamy,” I whisper noticing someone coming out of the woods.

“Movement on the tree line,” A guard yells.

“Don’t shoot! Don’t shoot!” The man yells moving into the clearing.

“It’s Chancellor Kane,” Another guard says. You feel your body tense up, knowing you never wanted to see him again. You stood there frozen as he walked up to the camp.

“Marcus,” Abby says as he finally makes his way to her.

“Chancellor,” He greets her.

“I was afraid that I wouldn’t see you again,” Abby says. Kane responds just quiet enough where you couldn’t hear his response.

“It’s good to see this place again,” Kane says shifting his eyes to the camp and then you.

“You can’t be out in the open. We need to get somewhere safe,” Bellamy says, as him and Clarke walk towards him, but you stay back.

“It’s safe, for the moment. Come on, we need to talk. I managed to buy us a bit of time,” Kane says walking towards the Ark with Abby. You, Bellamy, and Clarke stood there confused on how he managed to buy us time.

“You good?” Clarke asks breaking you out of your thoughts.

“You look like you saw a ghost,” Bellamy adds.

“Uhh…yeh. I just never…thought i’d see him every again,” You respond looking at your feet. 

A few hours pass as Abby and Kane were talking. Somehow Bellamy and Raven convinced you to wait outside the conference room with them. Once Abby made her way out Bellamy and Raven started to bombard her with questions on the situation. 

“Y/N,” You hear Kane say from behind you as you follow Bellamy and Raven. You stop in your tracks.

“Not right now, okay? There are more pressing things than catching up,” You respond harshly turing to face him.

“I know. I know. I’m just glad to see you’re ok,” He says pulling you into an unexpected hug. You stiffen at the pull but don’t hug back.

“Can we do this later? I need to help save Finn’s life,” You say pulling back.

“Uhh…yeh. Of course,” Kane says softly. You nod and quickly walk away. You let out a deep breath, dreading what you knew was coming. With Finn and Kane.

“Sorry, Kane wanted to talk to me. What’s going on?” You ask as you catch up to Bellamy.

“We’re saving Finn’s life. Abby won’t give me clear enough answers so I’m taking it into my own hands. Kane say anything to you?” Bellamy asks.

“Nothing of use,” You respond as you start to hurriedly walk down the corridor.

“Well, I guess its up to us then. Let’s find Finn. We’ll take him to the Dropship,” Bellamy says. It takes a few minutes before you find Finn with Clarke.

“Finn. You need to get out of here,” Bellamy says as you make your way to him and Clarke.

“Where would he go?” Clarke asks.

“The dropship,” You say as you start to head back the direction you came from.

“No. You know that this is the safest place–” Clarke starts.

“They’re turning on him. We can protect him at the dropship till we can figure this out. Grab your gear, meet at Raven’s gate in five. She’s already working on cutting the power for the fence,” Bellamy states as we make our way down the hall.

“Ok. But nobody’s coming with me,” Finn responds as he stops walking.

“That isn’t up for discussion,” You respond.

“We are surrounded by grounders,” Clarke states.

“We split up, take the low ground, we’ll make it through. Meet at the dropship,” Bellamy whispers.

“There he is,” A man says from down the hallway. 

“You’re gonna get us killed,” Another man says as a group of men approach the four of you. Befor the man could get any closer, Bellamy jabs the end of his gun into the mans stomach.

“Anyone else?” Bellamy taunts.

“Bellamy’s right. We have to go,” Clarke whispers to Finn before escorting him through the hall. You headed off with Bellamy to gather stuff to leave. You get back to your room and quickly pack up supplies.

“You good?” Bellamy asks making his way into your room.

“Yeh. I’ve packed everything I need,” You respond.

“You have your medical supplies?” Bellamy asks.

You stop packing and send a glare to Bellamy, “Yes. I can take care of myself Bell. Now lets get out of here,” You say leaving your room. You and Bellamy meet Raven by the gate and head to the dropship. More than a few minutes had passed since Clarke and Finn should’ve made it. 

“I checked again, still no sign of them,” Raven says making her way back into the ship. 

“Where are they?” You ask impatiently and worried.

“We shouldn’t have split up,” Raven states.

“Someone’s coming,” Bellamy says as you hear footsteps approaching. Bellamy holds up his gun, in case it wasn’t who you were expecting.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Murphy says opening the tarps to the ship and noticing Bellamy’s gun is up.

“Murphy,” You say confused. 

“What are you doing here?” Bellamy asks as Raven lowers his gun.

“I believe I was invited,” Murphy responds.

“I thought we could use an extra gun,” Raven says.

“Might be a good idea,” Bellamy says.

“Finn should’ve been right behind you,” Raven says.

“Don’t worry. The spacewalker’s gonna be fine,” Murphy says walking to the other side of the ship. You wait a few more minutes before Finn finally makes his way into the ship, but with Clarke in his arms.

“What happened?” Bellamy asks making his way to Finn.

“A grounder hit her on the head,” Finn explains.

“Put her here,” Murphy says getting up from the bed on the floor.

“I need a bandage, a wrap anything,” Bellamy says.

“Got it. Here,” I say pulling out some gauze from your pack and hand it to Bellamy.

“Hole her head,” Bellamy says to Murphy.

“Clarke, can you hear me?” You ask worrisome.

“Clarke? Clarke. You’re gonna be fine. You just need to rest,” Bellamy says to her even though shes unconscious. You were focused on Clarkes state, until you saw Finn leave the dropship, with Raven following after him. A few minutes Raven had taken over and you went outside with Bellamy and Murphy to keep watch. 

“We got company. Get out here,” You yell noticing movement in the trees.

“Hey, get down. Grounders,” Bellamy says as Finn and Clarke exit the dropship. The kneel behind the mound to the left of you and Bellamy. You all watch as the bodies move in the trees, waiting for an attack. Realizing how outnumbered you were, you all made your way back into the dropship. Bellamy and Murphy kept watch.

“They’re not moving any closer,” Murphy says as him and Bellamy look out of the tarp.

“They’re staying out of range. They’ll be waiting until it’s dark,” Bellamy states turning to face you and the rest of the group.

“If we hit them now, we take them by surprise,” Murphy says.

“We don’t know how many of them are out there,” You state.

“I’m not hearing any better ideas, Y/N,” Murphy responds.

“We’ll give them something,” Raven says clearly in thought.

“All they want is Finn,” Bellamy states.

“Finn wasn’t the only one at the village,” Raven says.

“What are you talking about?” Clarke asks.

“Raven, hold on,” Bellamy says.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Raven I came here to protect him. You were the one who wanted me to come. You…” Murphy says pleading his case. But Raven nods showing that that wasn’t her only intention. “That’s why you asked me to come along?” Murphy says realizing his fate.

“Enough grounders saw him. They’d believe he was the shooter,” Raven says.

“You sick bitch,” Murphy says pissed.

“Raven you don’t mean this,” Clarke says wanting a better option.

“You know what they do to people,” Bellamy adds.

“They want a murder. We’ll give them one,” Raven states back. She cocks her gun and holds it up to Murphy, “Drop your gun,” She demands.

“Go to hell, Raven,” Murphy says.

“Put it down, Raven. Like it or not, he’s one of us.” You say.

“I said drop it,” Raven says disregarding your comment.

“Stop. Stop,” Finn says getting between them. “We’re not doing this. They’ve got us surrounded. The only thing we can do…is stay and defend this place,” Finn says.

“I’m with you,” Bellamy responds. The rest of you nod and agreement.

“Murphy,” Finn says.

“Yeah?” He asks back.

“Go upstairs, watch the rear. I’ll take the lower level. You four, take the front gate. That’s the plan, all right?” Finn asks but more demands it is. You all move into your positions.

“Someone’s coming,” Raven whispers as the leaves rustle.

“There,” Clarke says as you prepare to fight.

“Finn?” Clarke questions as he steps to in front of the gate. “No. Finn!” Clarke yells as the grounders take him.

You all quickly make your way back to the camp. Once it was dark you noticed the fire and gathering of grounders at their camp. You and the rest make you way to the side of the camp were you can see the events unravel.

“What is that?” Raven asks as you all notice the giant pole being set up.

“It’s for Finn. They want us to watch,” Clarke says softly.

“We’re gonna get him. We’ll get in close, and we hit them hard,” Bellamy says.

“Son…there’s thousands of them. Even if we could kill hundreds…they’d still wipe out this camp and your friend would still die,” Kane says coldly.

“We have to try,” You state.

“Abby. Abby, we have to do something,” Raven pleads.

“No, Raven,” Abby responds. You notice Clarke, Bellamt and Raven walk away and you follow after them.

“Take this,” Clarke says handing Bellamy something.

“What are you doing?” He asks.

“I’m gonna talk to the commander,” Clarke says.

“What else do you have to say?” You question.

“I don’t know. I don’t know,” Clarke says.

“Clarke,” Bellamy says.

“Give me your hand,” Raven interrupts. She slips a small knife under Clarke’s sleeve.

“If she won’t let him go, kill her,” Raven says softly and Clarke nods in response. “Things will go crazy, and then we’ll grab you and Finn. Clarke. You have to help him. I owe him my life,” Raven says getting more and more upset. Clarke makes her way out of camp while you, Raven snd Bellamy head back to the other side of the fence.

You and the rest wait anxiously in hopes that Clarke will be able to get Finn back. “What is she doing?” Raven asks as Clarke heads towards Finn.

“No!” Raven yells as you all realize that Clarke had used the small knife Ravne gave her to kill Finn. She falls into your arms sobbing, you hold her as tight as you can wishing that she wasn’t feeling the pain she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: TBH i’m surprised I finished this in time with all my crazy school stuff going on. I hope you all enjoyed this part! I hope you enjoyed the soft feels between Y/N and Bellamy. Love you all and thank you for reading!


	9. 20. Poisoned Aliiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2.5k
> 
> Based off: 02x09 "Remember Me"

Abby and Kane started to head down to the grounder camp and Raven hastily followed then with her eyes still full of tears. You didn’t want to be standing with the crowd so you headed back to the Ark. You didn’t hesitate to make a beeline for your room. Only a few minutes later you heard a knock on your door. As you open it you find Bellamy standing there.

“Hey. You uh...good?” He asks.

“Yeh. I just needed a moment,” You respond letting him through.

“Ok. Umm...Clarke just got back. She said that they’re going to the village to perform a death ritual. Abby, Kane, Octavia, Raven and I are going. Clarke was gonna ask if you want to go too, but she couldn’t find you, I figured you came back here,” Bellamy explains.

“Yeh. Hopefully, it shows that we’re committing to this truce. When do we leave?” You ask.

“Tomorrow morning,” He responds. 

“Ok, well I guess we should get some rest. See you tomorrow,” You say.

“See you tomorrow,” Bellamy says, placing a hand on the handle to your door. He hesitated a bit and before leaving your room he pulled you into a tight hug. Although it seemed out of character, you knew, as much as he did, that you needed it. He then quickly left your room without a word. The moment he left you walked to your bed and plopped down.

The next morning Clarke had come to get you before you all left, “Hey,” You say as you open the door.  
“Hey, you ready?” Clarke asks.

“Yeh,” You respond, grabbing your bag. The two of you walk down the hall in silence until you decide to break it. “How are you doing? After...uh… last night,” You ask.

“I--I’m good,” She responds quietly. You felt awkward so you stayed quiet until you met up with everyone else. Your group had met up with the grounders and you all set out to the village. 

“Hey. You doing alright?” Bellamy asks Clarke noticing her look into the forest. As we walk towards the village.

“Yeah,” Clarke says slightly annoyed.

“You did the right thing,” Bellamy states.

“Now I get to live with it. You still think this truce is a bad idea, don’t you,” Clarke says.

“I think we’re wasting time with politics while our friends are in trouble,” Bellamy states back.

“We need their army to get to Mount Weather, Bellamy. And you know it,” You say.

“Their army has been getting their ass kicked by Mount Weather forever. What we need is an inside man. Someone to be our eyes and ears,” Bellamy suggests.

“Forget it. It’s too dangerous,” Clarke pushes off.

“Clarke, if you and Y/N can make it out, I can make it in,” Bellamy states.

“Bellamy it’s too risky. I’m sticking with Clarke,” You say.

“Since I don’t take orders from either of you...I’m gonna need a better reason,” He states annoyed.

“I can’t lose you too, okay?” You say looking at him.

“We can’t lose you,” Clarke adds. Bellamy just stays silent until we get to a place to set up camp.

The grounders and your people had set up their camps with a clear division in the middle. You noticed as Clarke was setting up a sleeping area closer to the grounders. You understood what she was doing and decided to join her.

“Here let me help,” You say, grabbing the other side of the fabric to lay it out.

“Thanks,” She says, helping you lay out your own fabric.

“Clarke, Y/N. It’s safer on our side,” Bellamy says gesturing behind him.

“We need to trust them, Bellamy,” You state.

“There are no more sides,” Clare adds as she lays down. Bellamy headed back to the camp as you laid beside Clarke. 

The next morning you guys made the rest of your way to the village. Once you arrived at the village the grounders had asked for your weapons.

“We need to disarm before we enter,” Lincoln says, handing the grounder a knife. You and Clarke didn’t hesitate one moment to set your weapons in the bin. The rest of the grounders went around gathering all of your weapons and of course Raven had given them the most trouble. The grounder taking the weapons from Raven had given the commander the clear once he had collected all the weapons from Raven. 

As you all entered the village the grounders were shouting in their language and what seemed like upset remarks, as the screaming got louder. The commander was stopped by a man who seemed upset but instead of letting him stand in her way she had her guard beat the man up. The guard stopped soon after Clarke had said something to the commander.

“The Sky People march with us now. Anyone who tries to stop that...will pay with their life,” The commander announced before marching forward.

“Warm welcome,” Bellamy says from beside you.

They had set up a pyre and set their loved ones and Finn atop of it. The commander started her speech in their language as Lincoln translated for us. The commander was handed a torch to set the pyre ablaze.

“Clarke,” She said holding the torch out to her. Clarke took the torch from her hands and stepped up on the platform. 

“Yu gonplei ste odon,” Clarke says as she puts the torch towards the pyre. As she said the words you noticed how the other grounders were slightly taken aback at the fact that she knew what it meant. You watched as the fire started to grow, engulfing the bodies that laid on top. You knew how much Raven was hurting and so you took her hand into yours and squeezed it. 

Once the fire had died down, you were escorted to an underground room for a feast. Your people stood on one side while the grounders stood on the other of the table. You stood next to Clarke and Kane beside you. 

“Please accept this gift, commander. We drink this on special occasions. I believe this qualifies,” Kane says holding out a bottle of alcohol to her. She has her guard take it.

“Thank you, Marcus, of the Sky People.,” She says as her guard hands her the bottle.

“You’re welcome, Lexa,” He says, revealing her name, then tries to say something in their language. “Just, uh, don’t drink too much of it,” Marcus warns.

“Clarke, Y/N, let us drink together,” Lexa says.

“It would be my pleasure,” Clarke says.

“Mine too,” You respond. Lexa’s guard is then handed three glasses and she pours some in each glass. She hands Clarke one and then you.

“Heda, allow me,” her guard says as she hands him the glass. He takes a sip.

“Tonight, we celebrate our newfound peace. Tomorrow, we plan our war. To those, we’ve lost. And to those, we shall soon find,” Lexa says as you all raise your glasses. As soon as you were about to take a sip, her guard keeled over the table and started coughing.

“It’s poison,” You hear someone say. Bellamy then quickly knocks yours and Clarke’s glass out of your hands.

“It was the Sky People,” Indra says pulling her sword out. One of the grounders pushes the table out of the way and start to approach as Bellamy gets in front of you.

“This wasn’t us. You have to know it wasn’t us,” Clarke yells. Indra then says something in their language before the grounders start to get a hold of you all. 

“No. No. We didn’t do this,” You pleaded.

“Gustus warned me about you. But I didn’t listen,” Lexa says pissed.

“Lexa, please,” Clarke says.

“Tell me this, Clarke. When you plunged the knife into the heart of the boy you loved...did you not wish it was mine?” Lexa asks with haste.

“Heda,” A man says to get our attention.

“That’s not mine,” Raven says as he shows a small vial and hands it to Lexa. “I’m telling you. That’s not mine! He put it in there when he searched me,” Raven pleads.

“No Sky Person leaves this room,” Lexa says before heading out. Lincoln says something to Indra, but she ignores him and shuts the gate. 

You sat down talking to Octavia and Lincoln trying to figure out what to do. But it didn’t take long before you caught notice that Raven punched Clarke. Well, catching everyone’s attention.

“You’re the only murder here,” Raven grits through her teeth. You quickly get up hoping to diffuse the situation. 

“Leave me alone. You gave me no choice. Why did you turn yourself in?” Clarke says staring at nothing before realizing how crazy she looked.

“Baby,” Abby says, trying to calm her down, but Clarke just pulled away and sat in a chair on the other side of the room. You all leave her alone, thinking it was better for her, but you could tell that her mom was worried.

“Hey,” Marcus says coming up to you.

“Hi,” You say, not moving your gaze from the ground.

“How are you holding up?” He asks.

“I’m not in the mood for this Marcus,” You say.

“I just thought---” He starts.

“You didn’t fight for my mom when she was sick. You had my dad floated and me locked up. You’re the last person I want to talk to,” You snap looking up at him.

“I promised your dad I’d look after you. I just want to live up to that,” He says.

“We have bigger problems than you wanting to be my surrogate father,” You say and get up since he didn’t seem like he wanted to budge. You walked over to Raven and Bellamy who were talking about who wanted Lexa poisoned. 

“I don’t know why Clarke would think I’d do that,” Raven says.

“I’m sure she doesn’t think that. I think she just wanted to cover her grounds. But for the record, I believe you,” You say.

“Thanks, but that still doesn’t help us,” She says. A few moments later you heard the gate open and headed to it. Nyko, Indra, and another guard walked in.

“How’s Gustus?” Lincoln asks.

“Gustus will live,” Nyko says. Indra says something before a guard heads towards Raven.

“What are you doing?” Kane asks.

“She didn’t poison anyone,” Bellamy says.

“I argued for all of you to die. But the commander is merciful. She wants only one,” Indra says.

“She’s innocent,” Lincoln says.

“I don’t care. They move, They bleed,” Indra responds back. The guards start to move towards Raven.

“Hey. Hey, stop. Let her go,” You say trying to hold the guard back with Octavia. But Raven lets them take her willingly.

“The rest of you are free. When she’s dead, so is the alliance… You should run,” Indra says and heads out.

You come out to find that they had strapped Raven up in the middle of the village. “I take no joy in this, Raven. But this time, justice will be done,” Lexa says approaching her.

“I didn’t do it. How is that justice?” Raven asks.

“We have to do something,” Bellamy says as Lexa slices her knife into Raven’s forearm.

“Lincoln, talk to them. You can talk to them. These are your people,” Octavia says as Raven gets cut again.

“Not anymore,” Lincoln says, stepping forward to talk to Nyko.

“Stop. What are you doing? You’ll get yourself killed,” Bellamy says as he noticed Clarke coming out with some fire in her eyes.

“I need that bottle now. Stop,” Clarke says, getting the attention of everyone.

“Let her pass,” Lexa says.

“One of your people tried to kill you, Lexa. not one of mine,” Clarke says as we head towards her.

“You should have run,” Indra says.

“I can prove it,” Clarke says, taking the bottle from Nyko and takes a big sip from it.

“Explain,” Lexa says as you all noticed Clarke was fine.

“The poison wasn’t in the bottle. It was in the cup,” Clarke explains. Gustus then speaks something to Lexa.

“It was you,” You say looking at Gustus.  
“He tested the cup, he searched Raven,” Bellamy adds.

“Gustus would never harm me,” Lexa says confidently.

“You weren’t the target. The alliance was,” Bellamy says.

“We didn’t do this, and you know it,” You say. Lexa turns to Gustus and says something in their language.

“This alliance would cost you your life, Heda. I could not let that happen,” Gustus confesses after a few moments of silence.

“This treachery will cost you yours,” Lexa says before other guards take ahold of him. Bellamy and Octavia quickly run over to cut Raven down and they set Gustus in her place. They performed the ritual of 1,000 cuts before Lexa had taken her sword and plunged it into his chest.

You stayed the night in the village, “How did you know it was Gustus?” Lincoln asks you while you Octavia, Bellamy, and he sat around a fire.

“He’d do anything for her. To protect her. It just makes sense,” You say.

“Look at the thanks he got,” Octavia says.

“Guys,” Raven says heading over to you all.

“What is it?” Bellamy asks.

“Listen to this,” She says.

“Forty-six of us are trapped inside Mount Weather. They’ve taken Harper,” You hear Jasper's voice on the radio.

“Talk to him. Say something,” Clarke says.

“We don’t know how much time we have left,” Jasper’s voice says.

“It’s repeating,” Raven says.

“Please hurry. This is Jasper Jordan,” Jasper says.

“They’re alive,” Octavia says.

“We need to do this now. We’ve got the alliance, now’s the time to use it,” Bellamy says.

“First we need an inside man. You were right. Without someone on the inside to lower their defenses...turn off the acid fog, an army is useless. You should go,” Clarke says.

“I thought you hated that plan. That I would get myself killed,” Bellamy says.

“I was being weak. It’s worth the risk. My map of Mount Weather,” She hands Bellamy her map. “Find a way to get on that radio and talk to us. Good luck,” Clarke says as Bellamy takes the map and she walks away.

“Bell, how are you--” Octavia starts.

“I can get you through the tunnels,” Lincoln interrupts.

“You can’t go back there. Not yet,” Octavia says.

“Let me show you what to look for,” Raven says and you follow her along with Bellamy.

Raven explains and shows Bellamy what the radio would be like once he got inside. Once you were all done you headed off to sleep. 

“Hey,” Bellamy says coming up to you.

“Hey,” You sit up.

“You seemed awfully quiet,” He said sitting next to you.

“It kinda seemed like I had to go with it. Personally, I still think it’s a bad idea, but looks like I’m outnumbered. But...I know we need to help our friends,” You say looking at the ground.

“I promise I’ll be careful,” Bellamy says.

“I know. I just don’t want to lose you. If they find out who you are, you’re dead or whatever they’re doing without people,” You say.

“You won’t lose me and we won’t lose our friends,” He says brushing his hand over your arm.

“Well, I hope not. You should get some rest before you head out,” You say.

“Yeh, night Y/N,” He says before leaving you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How do you think Y/N is gonna handle Bellamy going into MW? Thanks for reading!


	10. 21. Strength of Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2.2k
> 
> Based off: 02x10 “Survival of the Fittest”

The next morning you woke up to find Lincoln and Bellamy preparing to leave, “Hey,” Bellamy says leaning down to you.

“Hey,” You respond getting up. “You ready?” You ask.

“Yeh, we’re leaving in 10,” He responds as you stand up.

“I’ll let you get ready. Just be careful, okay?” You say.

“I will,” Bellamy says starting to walk away. 

Before you knew it you felt yourself pulling him into a hug. Neither of you said anything and stood there, for what felt like minutes. Soon enough, Bellamy pulled away as he needed to finish preparations. You watched as he and Lincoln walked off into the forest, hoping you’ll see him soon. Only a few minutes the rest of your group pack up and head back to Camp Jaha. 

After you settle back into camp, Kane tells you to go into the meeting room to wait for the grounders to arrive to talk about the war strategies. You reluctantly listen to him and go to wait. You stand next to Octavia as we waited for the grounder troops to arrive. Once they walked in you could feel the tension and the uneasiness between your people and the grounders.

“Quiet down,” Kane says as he enters the room, and then gestures for Indra to walk further into the room.

“Don’t worry. My shock baton’s got your guys back,” The guard next to Octavia and you says.

“How about you stick it up your ass instead?” Octavia says back.

“I know we don’t have a lot in common. But we do have a common enemy...and a common goal. And for us to reach it, to get our people out of Mount Weather...we need to work together,” Kane says before speaking some words in the grounder language. “Our survival depends on you sharing your knowledge of this world,” Kane continues before you notice Murphy shoving a grounder. Catching everyones attention in the room.

“Mr. Murphy. Apologize to that man,” Kane says.

“For what?” Murphy asks. “He was the pne who came at me,” Murphy says.

“Two days work detail,” Kane syas.

“Work detail? I just told you I didnt--”

“Care to make it three?” Kane interrupts and Murphy thankfully walked away yet the grounder kept speaking to him. Murphy could handle it and threw a punch at the grounder causing a fight to break out through the entire room. You and Octavia quickly worked to try to break it apart but it didn’t seem to work.

Soon enough you were able to settle the fight. Since Kanes little spiel didn;t seem to work every cleared out and the grounders went to train outside.

“Impressive...aren’t they?” Kane says to you and Octavia as you two walked up to watch the fights. Octavia had that same look in her eyes as you did, that you wanted to fight and train like them. “What doesn’t kill them...makes them stronger,” Kane says.

“I am,” Octavia walks to Indra after she says something in her language. You assume she asked whos next.   
“We’re supposed to train together. Right?” You ask following her and standing next to Octavia. You knew you wanted to get in there just as bad as Octavia. 

“Only warriors train here,” Indra says coldly.

“I saved your life,” Octavia says looking at Indra.

“And now i’m saving yours. Both of yours,” Indra says before speaking to her people. Octavia walked off clearly upset that Indra wouldn’t let her fight. You noticed as Kane made rounds to the guards shooting guns and decided to watch them. Kane tried to offer a grounder to shoot a gun before Indra interfered. 

“Guns keep them alive. It’s like they’re afraid of them,” Kane says as the grounders go back to their training.

“They are. Legen has it if a grounder picks up a gun, even to shoot another grounder...Mount Weather will wipe out their entire village. Can’t have your blood supply defending themselves. Right?” Octavia says from the sidelines.

“If we don’t arm them...we can;t win,” Kane says.

“Like hell we can’t, “Octavia says getting up from her seat and walks away.

“We don’t know enough about these people,” Kane says.

“She sure seems to,” the guard besides you says.

“More that you guys,” You say.

“What can you tell us?” Kane asks turning to you.  
“Not as much as Octavia can tell you,” You say before following after her.

“Hey,” You say catching up.

“Hey,” She says.

“I know you want to get in there as bad as I do,” You say sitting on the sidelines.

“Yeh, if only Indra would let us,” Octavia says as you watch them. 

A few hours pass and you spend time unpacking your stuff from the trip. Soon enough you hear a knock on you door and open it to find Octavia. 

“I’m gonna make Indra let me train. You in?” She asks holding out another machete to you.

“Hell yeah,” You say grabbing the machete and following her outside. Just as you made it outside you noticed as the grounders were about to leave. Nothing stopped you and Octavia from getting in their way.

“Time for two more?” You ask as you meet up with Indra.

“Step aside, sky girls. We’re hungry,” Indra says.

“Make us,” Octavia says.

“Fio, Penn. Give these girls what they want,” Indra says before moving out of your way.

You watched as one of the men approached you and the other to Octavia, “Let’s do this,” Octavia says as you both prepare to fight.  
You quickly go in for aswing with the machete Octavia gave you as she does the same. The man blocks your swings and grabs your arm. He pulls you towards him and knocks you with his head, sending you backward. But you weren’t gonna give up that easily. As you gathered yourself you notice Octavia being thrown to the ground.

“Hey, are you gonna give up that easily?” You say as you notice the man turning away from you as Octavia gets up.

“They want more? Oblige them,” Indra says.

The man starts to run towards you and swings, you ducted quickly and knock him in the back of his head with the blunt side of your machete. The man quickly turns around and elbows you in the face sending you to the ground. 

“Indra. Stop this,” Kane says trying to intervene. Indra ignores Kane’s request and says something to the men.

You and Octavia get up and take quick jabs to your respective sparing “partner”. The man fighting you barely budges. He takes you by the leg, picking you up, and tosses you away from him, into the muddy water. Even though you could feel pain in every body part, you muster every last bit of energy you have and charge at the man. Only to have your legs swiped out from under you. The man doesn’t hesitate one moment to kick you further away. As you try to gather your strength again, Indra interrupts the fight for both you and Octavia, stopping them from continuing.

Kane tries to help you up but you just shake him off, “I’m fine,” You say struggling to get to your feet. He then goes and helps Octavia up. 

“What are you two trying to prove?” Kane asks as the three of you head inside the Ark.

“What doesn’t kill you...makes you stronger,” Octavia struggles to get out. Kane takes Octavia into medical, but you continue down the hall to your room.

“Y/N, you should get to medical,” Kane says yelling after you down the hallway. You just continue to walk, ignoring him.

“Please, if not for me. At least yourself,” Kane says now closer to you. You turn to face him and silently let him know that you’d go. He walks with you into medical and you sit down on a cot. He doesn’t hesitate one moment to take care of your wounds. Not feeling up for a fight, you let him.

“Y/N...I just wanted to say that I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you more. That I didn’t visit more. You know why we had to float--” Kane starts.

“Don’t finish that sentence...You know I completely understand, but you also know the reason I’m still mad,” You respond. Before Kane could respond he was called by one of the guards. The nurse continued to tend to your and Octavia’s wounds. 

“What do you want?” Octavia says. You look up and notice Indra was standing above you two.

“You two fought like children today. All aggression. No thought, no defense. Always leaving yourselves exposed. Revealing your next move before each strike.

“Ok. We know. We got our asses kicked. That should make you happy,” You say.

“It does. Because neither of you gave up. Strength of spirit like that is rare, especially in two people. It must be guided,” Indra says intriguing both of you. “Do you know what a warrior’s second is?” Indra asks.

“An apprentice,” You respond.

“I can make both of you great warriors. Octavia and Y/N of the sky people...if you’re willing to do what it takes to train with me. I can only have one second, so you two must decide between eachother who takes the spot. I will train the other but not as my second,” Indra says.

“What’s in it for you?” Octavia asks.

“First lesson: never question me,” Indra says clearly waiting for a response. 

You look at Octavia, “You can be her second,” You say.

“Are you sure? Thought you’d put up more of a fight?” She asks.

You turn to her and take her hands into yours, “This is meant more for you than me. I want to learn to fight more than anything, and I know you know that. But you...you are meant to be a second, not me. You can give this your full attention, whereas people are looking to me for our next move,” You say. “I’m willing to train with you but let Octavia be your second,” You say looking to Indra as you notice her walking out.

“I’m in,” Octavia quickly says.

“Good. We’ll start tomorrow. Both of you,” Indra says before walking out. You and Octavia look at eachother and smile, finally knowing that you two got what you wanted.

As soon as you were done getting your wounds tended to you walk back outside with Octavia and take a seat at the chairs. You watch as Indra cuts off a piece of meat that she and the grounders hunted.

“Eat. Get strong. Only then will we win this war,” Indra says holding the plate out to the people on our side. 

Kane walks forward, “Thank you,” He says before taking the plate from Indra. Everyone else quickly gathers to get food as Kane approaches you and Octavia.

“You two did this,” Kane says sitting next to you.

“You’re welcome. Don’t blow it,” Octavia says as you sat silently.

“The boar put up a better fight than you two,” One of the grounders says to you and Octavia before handing you two a plate of food.

“I see you two are making friends,” Kane says as you take a bite of the boar.

“What do you want from us?” You ask finally speaking up.

“What do you thinks gonna happen...once we get your friends back? For now, we have a common goal. But one day, this war’s gonna end. With them,” Kane says.

“Just get to the point,” Octavia says.

“We know so little about them. You two have earned their respect. I need you two to be my eyes and ears,” Kane whispers.

“You’re asking us to be spies?” You ask annoyed.

“I’m asking you...to look out for your people,” Kane says.

“I am,” You say before getting up and heading into the Ark.  
As you were getting ready for bed you heard a knock on your door. You open it to find non-other than Kane. “What do you want?” You ask standing in his way.

“May I come in?” He asks. You reluctantly move out of his way and let him in. “I just wanted to check on you...just make sure you’re ok,” He says quietly.

“Like you care,” You say sitting in the seat at the table.

“I do, Y/N,” He says.

“You didn’t care enough to check on me back in space. So why now?” You question.

“You know I had a lot of responsibilities,” Kane says.

“That clearly took precedence over your BEST FRIENDS daughter. But you’re chancellor now and look at you. Finding time to talk to me. How ironic,” You say slumping into your chair.

“Y/N…” Kane says clearly upset with himself.

“No. I’m done with the excuses. It’s too late to put the work in now. So here’s the deal. I will listen to you as the Chancellor and I will be there for meetings. But past that, I don’t want to hear anything about you trying to be my father figure after abandoning me all those years. You got it?” You say leaning towards him.

“Ye--yeah,” He says quietly. You sit there for a few awkward moments before he gets up and leaves. 

“Just know Y/N. I will always be here for you now if you need it,” He says and closes your door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Octavia and Y/N finally got their fighting moment. And more into Y/N and Kane’s relationship. BTW I never edited this part, so sorry for all the mistakes. Thanks for reading!


	11. 22. Inside Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Date: 12.18.20
> 
> Word count: 1.9k
> 
> Based off: 02x11 “Coup de Grace”

The next morning you woke up bright and early to start your training season with Indra. You quickly get ready and head outside. You find yourself not too far behind Octavia and catch up, so you’d both be on time. 

Indra had put both you and Octavia through some drills before you went out to scout. As you, Octavia, and a group of grounders scouted on the outskirts of the camp, you all found some mountain men. One of the other grounders with you shot an arrow, instantly killing one of the men. As you and Octavia approached the second mountain man, as Indra told the other grounders to stand down, you did as well to let Octavia take on the mountain man.

Octavia landed a few hits on the man before receiving a few herself. As the man left himself open Octavia found the perfect moment to slice his suit with her machete, causing the man to be exposed to radiation and air to be released from his suit. Octavia was about to go in for the kill when Clarke rode in on a horse and stopped her.

“Octavia! No! He’s from Mount Weather. We need to keep him alive. Check to see if he’s got a patch kit. We’ve got to get him back to camp,” Clarke says. You quickly move to Octavia and the man and search for a kit in his pile of stuff. As the man continues to scream in pain you pull out what looks like to be pictures.

“What is that?” Clarke asks. You look through the photos and find them to be of Clarke and Lexa.

“You and Lexa were the targets,” You say bringing the photos to Clarke. 

“We have to warn the commander,” Indra says before speaking to the grounder on the horse behind Clarke in their language. Once the suit is patched, you all take the mountain man and bring him back to camp and directly to Abby. 

As Clarke, Abby, and Indra take care of the grounder and mountain man you go to your room to put away your weapon and to clean up a bit. As soon as you were done, Clarke came to grab you to interrogate the mountain man. You followed her to the small room they were containing him in so he couldn’t be affected by the radiation. 

Marcus was trying to get answers out of the man but he only was responding with his name, “Carl Emerson. Mount Weather Security Detail,” Emerson says.

“You already said. You don’t seem to be grasping the situation here. You should’ve died in the woods. We saved your life. Why not help us bring an end to all this?” Marcus asks, but the man still answers with his name and job title. 

“He’s not gonna talk,” You say from beside Clarke.

“He will if we open the door,” Marcus says. Abby quickly moves to mute the speaker in Emerson’s room. 

“We are not doing that,” Abby says before walking away.

“We need to know what he knows. Vulnerabilities. Troop numbers,” Marcus says.

“She’s right,” Clarke says holding something in her hands. 

“Torture doesn’t work,” You say.

“It could save your friends,” Marcus responds.

“I’m the Chancellor,” Abby responds.

“The act like one!” Marcus yells back. “I told you I would support you as long as I believe you were doing the right thing,”

“I am. And if you disagree...convene a vote and take my place,” Abby says.

“I don’t give a damn...about the title. I just want to save our people,” Marcus says.

“So do I,” Abby responds before Marcus walks away upset. “I want this man under 24-hour guard. Is that clear?” Abby asks the guard beside you and Clarke before heading off. Clarke taps your shoulder and leads you to Ravens workshop. 

“Hey, can you replicate this?” Clarke asks Raven, handing her the device she found. Raven plays with the device before setting it off with the familiar high pitch noise filling the air.

“Yeah, I can totally replicate this frequency,” Raven says.

“Good. If we can neutralize the reapers, the tunnels are an option,” You say getting at what Clarke had in mind.

“Get on it,” Clarke adds.

“You don’t need to give me orders. I got this,” Raven says annoyed.

“Raven. Any word for Bellamy?” Octavia asks running in.

“Nothing yet,” Raven responds.

“Lincoln’s still missing too. He should be back by now,” Octavia says.

“They’ll be okay,” Clarke reassures her.

“They better be. Your whole plan rests on Bellamy getting in,” Raven says still annoyed.

“He will,” Clarke says.

“Councilor Kane, Clarke Griffin, and Y/N Y/L/N, please report to the South airlock immediately,” You hear over the PA system. 

“They’ll be ok. If we know anything about the two of them, they’re fighters,” You say to Octavia before leaving with Clarke.

“We’ll finish this later,” Clarke says as you leave.

“Did he say something?” Kane asks as you approach the airlock.

“No. But his blood did. Jackson found genetic marker anomalies that can only come from someone who was born on the Ark,” Abby explains.

“It’s started,” You say quietly. 

“It didn’t come from the blood transfusion?” Marcus asks.

“No. I took the sample before that,” Abby says.

“They’re bleeding our friends,” Clarke says.

“We don’t know that,” Marcus says.

“Yes, we do. We were genetically engineered. They weren’t,” You say. 

“What are you doing?” Marcus asks as Clarke makes a b-line to Emerson. 

“Killing him,” Clarke says, trying to get to him again, but Marcus stops her again. “Get out of my way, Kane.”

“Calm down,” Marcus says.

“Clarke. You are not in charge here. We do things my way,” Abby says. Clarke walks off upset at Marcus and Abby.

“I’ll talk to her,” You say following after her. 

“Clarke!” You yell chasing her. 

“What? I didn’t exactly see you fighting to save our friends in there,” She says still making her way down the hall. 

“I didn’t say anything because I--I’m trying to figure things out and not just stand here doing nothing like Kane and your mom, ” You say finally catching up to her. Clarke gives no response before walking away again. 

“We’re too late. They’re already bleeding them. It’s over,” Clarke says as you make your way into the workshop. 

“No. You don’t get to give up, Clarke. You killed Finn, and I didn’t give up. I’m building a damn tone generator, you do your job,” Raven yells.

“What is my job?” Clarke yells back.

“I don’t know. To come up with something,” Raven responds.

“I have tried,” Clarke responds.

“Camp Jaha, this is Mount Weather. Anyone read me?” You all hear Bellamy say over the radio.

“Holy crap,” Raven as you and Clarke make your way to the radio.

“Camp Jaha, this is Mount Weather. Does anyone read me?” Bellamy repeats. Raven picks up the microphone and hands it to you.

“Bellamy?” You speak into it.

“Y/N?” He asks back.

“Are you alright?” You ask feeling relieved.

“I’m fine. But that’s it for the good news. We have to talk fast. Something has changed. Jasper, Monty, everyone is locked in the dorm,” He says. 

“But they’re alive? All of them?” You ask.

“I think so. For now. Maya says they’re already using their blood. And things will get ugly in here real fast,” Bellamy says. Clarke taps your shoulder and you hand her the radio.

“Maya’s with you?” Clarke asks.

“She helped me escape. If not for her, I’d be dead. Clarke and Y/N, there are kids in here. We need a plan that doesn’t kill everyone. Please tell me we have one,” Bellamy says.

“I hear you. But we can’t do anything until you disable the acid fog. Raven’s gonna help you,” Clarke says.

“Got it. What else?” Bellamy asks.

“You have to figure out a way to free the Grounder prisoners. There’s a whole army inside that mountain and they don’t even realize it,” Clarke says.

“A trojan horse. Good plan,” Bellamy responds.

“What does Maya think? Is it doable?” Clarke asks. 

“She says it’s not a problem. You guys, if I’m gonna pull this off, I need you to buy me some time. It won’t be long before they realize I don’t belong here and if that happens,” Bellamy says.

“That can’t happen. We’ll come up with something,” You say talking the radio from Clarke’s hand.

“Come up with it quick,” Bellamy says.

“Copy that. And Bellamy?” Clarke says.

“Yeah?” 

“You came through. I knew you would,” She says.  
“All I’ve done so far is not get killed,” He says.

“Keep doing that,” Clarke says. “You’re up,” Clarke hands the radio to Raven and walks off.

“What are you gonna do?” You ask Clarke.

“Keep on looking outside instead of in. Y/N come with me,” Clarke says.

“Be careful Bellamy,” You say into the radio. 

“I will,” He responds before you head off with Clarke.

Clarke tells you to find Indra and Octavia and meet them down the hall from the cell after telling you the plan. You quickly find them and meet up with Clarke. As you all head to Emerson the guard tries to stop you all but you don’t give him a chance. 

“Get dressed. You’re coming with me,” Clarke says to Emerson. Once he was in his suit you all head outside towards the gate. 

“Clarke, what are you doing?” Marcus asks.

“Clarke, stop,” Abby says getting in our way.

“No. I’m letting the prisoner go,” Clarke says.

“Absolutely not,” Abby says.

“He hasn’t told us anything yet,” Marcus adds.

“He doesn’t have to. He’s gonna tell them something,” You say. 

“Get the prisoner back to the airlock now,” Abby says as the guards agree to her order. As the guards try to go for Emerson, the grounders you gathered to stop them.

“You may be the Chancellor, but Y/N and I are in charge,” Clarke says to her mom.

“Indra, tell your people to stand down...before this gets out of hand,” Abby says but Indra refuses. “People could get hurt,” Abby whispers.

“Not if you get out of our way,” You respond. “You need to trust that we know what’s right for us,” You add. 

“The grounders trust them. Maybe we should too,” Marcus says.

“Stand down,” Abby says and we make our way to the gate.

“Open the gate. Now,” You say. The guards bring Emerson to face you and Clarke.

“Can you hear me alright? Because I need to make sure you get this,” Clarke asks, and Emerson tells us he can.

“I have a message for your leader. We’re coming for him. You’re watching us, but you haven’t seen a thing. The grounder army is bigger than you think. And even if you could find it, your acid fog can’t hurt them. And now thanks to you…” Clarke holds up the resonator. “Neither can the reapers. So you have one last chance. Let our people go, and we’ll let you live. It’s just that simple,” Clarke says.

“I got it,” Emerson says.

You grab the oxygen tube on his suit, “It’s an eight-hour walk back to mount weather?” You ask before releasing some air. “You’re gonna do it in six,” You say, plugging it back in.

“Six hours. That’s not enough. How am I supposed to deliver your message?” He asks.

“That’s your problem. Now go,” You respond before Emerson runs off.

“Clarke, Y/N. Do you two wanna explain to me how this helps my brother?” Octavia asks. 

“I just told him we have a secret army to worry about,” Clarke says.

“The more they’re looking at us, the less they’re looking at him. Bellamy is the key to everything, Octavia. If he dies, we die and you know I won’t let that happen,” You add before walking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoy this little filler. Thanks for reading!


	12. 23. Through the Vents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Date: 12.25.20
> 
> Word count: 980
> 
> Based off: 02x12 “Rubicon”

The next morning you head into the workshop with Clarke.

“Has he checked in yet?” You ask Raven. 

“No. Worried someones gonna take a shot at you inside the Ark?” Raven asks noticing Clarkes bodyguard.

“Wait outside, Rider,” Clarke says turning to the grounder. “Lexa’s orders,” Clarke explains.

“Whatever, Clarke,” Raven says.

“He’s late. What if something happened to him?” Clarke asks as you wonder the same thing.

“He’ll be fine,” Raven reassures.

“You’ve been busy. Why are you focusing on the dam?” You ask noticing all the blueprints.

“I told you acid fog was our priority,” Clarke says.

“Until Bellamy gets eyes on their dispersal system there’s only so much I can do,” Raven says.

“Fine. Tell us about the dam. Can we cut off their power?” Clarke says.

“Maybe. I’m still playing with a few things,” Raven says before Clarke sets off a sound resonator.

“How many of these have you made?” Clarke asks.

“Only two so far, but--,” Raven starts.

“Two? That’s not enough. There’ll be reapers everywhere,” Clarke says setting down the device annoyed.

“Hi-frequency generators don’t grow on tree’s, Clarke. Wick is scrounging for parts,” Raven says.

“Clarke she’s trying her best with what we have, alright?” You say.

“Raven, I am about to leave for Tondc where Lexa and the heads of all 12 grounder clans are waiting for me to tell them we’re a go. Only we’re not a go, because they have still acid fog and we only have two tone generators,” Clarke says clearly stressed.

“Hey, we’ll be ready. We will,” Raven assures. You wish you could be as optimistic as Raven but when you’re waiting to wage war, you just can’t.

“Work station, do you read me? Anybody there?” Bellamy says over the radio.

“Bellamy you’re late. Every three hours means every three hours,” Clarke says.

“Are you through?” Bellamy asks.

“Have you found the source of the acid fog?” Clarke asks.

“No, that’s gonna have to wait,” Bellamy says.

“What? No. Nothing is more important than that,” Clarke says.

“Our friends are. They’ve started taking them from the dorm one at a time, every few hours,” Bellamy explains.

“Taking them where?” You ask.

“I don’t know. We tried to follow them but they went to a classified level. Maya borrowed the schematics of the vent systems from her boss and we’re still trying to find a way in,” Bellamy says. Maya explains that she hadn’t found anything and Raven tells us that he’s going to be able to talk to us whenever.

“Bellamy, you have to find them,” Clarke says.

“That’s the plan,” He says.

“If you don’t, all of this is for nothing,” Clarke says before heading out of the room.

“I though you were going to Tondc,” Raven says but gets no response from Clarke. You stayed with Raven as you helped figure out where Bellamy needed to go. 

“Ok, so tell us where you’re at now,” You say into the radio.

“I’m at an intersection. Which way?” Bellamy asks.

“He just passes the air filtration system on this floor which puts him about here,” Raven explains and points to the spot on the board.

“Bellamy, we think you’re close. The lab should be up ahead,” You say to Bellamy.

“Any chance you can be more specific?” He asks as you, Clarke, and Raven try to figure out what he means. “Nevermind, I got this,” He says before you could reply. The next thing you hear is a drilling like moice over the radio.

“Is that a drill?” Raven asks.

“Bone marrow extraction,” Clarke says. You listen to the people you can hear from Bellamy’s radio and you realize it’s Emerson. 

“Please tell me you heard all that,” Bellamy says after leaving the space.

“We heard it,” You say.

“We have to warn them,” Raven says.

“Did Kane take a radio?” Clarke asks.

“No, this is the only unjammed frequency. We have to keep it open for Bellamy,” Raven says.

“If I leave now, I can make it there in time,” Clarke says.

“In time to be blown up, you mean,” You comment.

“When I get back, I wanna know our friends are safe and the acid fog is down. Can you handle that?” Clarke says.

“Yeah, we can handle it. Go,” Raven says.

“I’ll stay back and help. Be safe Clarke,” You say.

“Clarke, wait. Octavia was in Tondc when I left. Is she…?” Bellamy says. 

“She’s here. She’s safe,” Clarke responds.

“Ok, good. You be safe too,” Bellamy responds.

“I will,” Clarke says.

“Octavia’s in Tondc for the meeting. Why did you lie?” You ask.

“Bellamy can’t be distracted. It helps no one,” Clarke says before heading off.

“Hey,” Raven says before pulling Clarke into a hug. “Don’t get blown up,” You hug Clarke as well before she heads up.

A few hours after helping Raven you checked in with Bellamy. “Talk to us. What do you see?” You ask Bellamy.

“Close your eyes, imagine a bottomless pit,” Bellamy says.

“Just stick with it. According to Dante’s coordinates, you’re almost there,” Raven says.

“What’s happening on your end? Did they evacuated Tondc?” He asks.

“Don’t know yet. But it’s Clarke. She’ll get it done,” You say.

“Just concentrate on squeezing your ass through the vents. Stop worrying about your sister,” Raven says.

“Octavia’s in Tondc. She’s there? Raven, Y/N,” Bellamy asks.

“She’s gonna be okay,” You say.

“Clarke fired out of here. She’s gonna get there in time,” Raven adds.

“How could you both keep this from me?” He asks.

“Clarke was trying to protect you. Listen you still have a job to do. I know you;re worried about Octavia, but you have to focus,” Raven says.

“She’s strong and smart, Bellamy,” You add.

“Let’s just get this done,” Bellamy says. 

You continued to help Raven to get Bellamny to Dante’s coordinates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this part is hella short, but i want to keep one episode per part. I will be skipping the next ep since Y/N isn’t in Tondc and that pretty much the entire ep. Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas!


	13. 24. Acid Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Date: 01.01.21
> 
> Word count: 807
> 
> Based off: 02x14 “Bodyguard of Lies”

You spent the next few hours helping Raven guide Bellamy through the compound, “Bellamy, come in,” Raven says through the radio.

“Yeah, i’m a little busy here, Raven,” Bellamy responds sounding frustrated.

“You missed check in,” You say.

“Did you find the source of the acid fog yet?” Raven asks while looking through papers.

“I’m making my way there now. It’s taking longer than I thought,” Bellamy says.

“I don’t know enough to crack it on this end. You gotta give me something,” Raven says.

“I’m working on it,” Bellamy responds. “Something’s wrong,” Bellamy says after a few seconds.

“What?” You ask.

“My keycard isn’t working,” Bellamy explains.

“That’s not good,” You say.

“I need to find another way in. I’ll call you guys back,” Bellamy says.

You start to help Raven set up some chemistry stuff when Wick walks in, “I’ve been summoned? Really?” He says.

“Yeah. Thanks. I need your help on this acid-fog deal. Bellamy will radio when he gets eyes on the dispersal system. But I wanna talk it through first. I think-- what’s funny?” Raven says making her way to another part of the room and grabbing chemicals.

“Oh, come on. It’s a banner day. You gotta see that. Raven Reyes asking for help? That’s one for the history books,” Wick says.

“Nevermind. I’ll do it on my own,” Raven says annoyed.

“Hey. Joke. Humor? It’s just what I do,” Wick says.

“There are a thousand grounders camped in the woods waiting to go get our friends,” You say.

“And they can’t move because...because I can’t figure this out,” Raven says frustrated.

“Hey. No one could. It’s a tough ask, not without more data,” Wick says.

“While you two work on this I’m gonna see if there’s any news on Tondc,” You say and head out of the room.

You head to the guards outside and ask if there was anyone sent for news on Tondc, but there was nothing. With no other tasks to do you decide to check up on Wick and Raven.

“Hey any luck?” You ask the two.

“Not yet, but we’re hoping to hear back from Bellamy,” Raven says.

Just like on cue, “Come in Raven and Y/N. I made it. I hope you have a plan,” Bellamy says.

“We’re still working on it. Give us something to go on. What do you see? Rave asks.

“A huge steel vat, looks like a submarine. SOme other tanks with chemical formulas. Warning labels. Bunch of pipes going into the wall. A monitor,” Bellamy describes.

“Oh. Go to the monitor,” Wick says grabbing onto the radio that Raven was still holding.

“Hello to you too,” Bellamy says.

“Don’t mind Wick. He’s not really helping,” Raven says.

“Hey, Bellamy. How’s my boy Monty doing?” Wick asks.

“Fine, yeah. But I don;t know for how long,” Bellamy says.

“Great. Pleasantries over. Listen, if that monitor is a control panel, we can use it to kill this thing. Look for a pH scale,” Wick explains. Bellamy starts listing off what he see on the panel.

“Can I just blow this thing?” Bellamy questions.

“No, they’ll know their defenses are down. They’ll send a tech to fix it, reroute it, or pull out a weapon we don;t even know about,” Wick says.

“Plus, you’d probably melt your face off,” You say taking a hold of the radio.

“Look, you know I like a good explosion but we gotta think our way through this one. We can do this. Here we go,” Raven says.

“Ok, uhh ‘Level indicator’,” Bellamy says reading through the menu. He continues ti list off the different things he sees while Raven and Wick still walk him through which to press.

“Maintenance and cleaning,” Bellamy says.

Wick was about to speak before Raven stopped him, “Wait. Corrosion. The protective oxide film would have to be restored on tanks this old. They need to be cleaned,” Raven says.

“And neutralized,” Wick adds. He then speaks into the radio, “Bellamy, go to that subdirectory,. See if there’s anything that says ‘passivation’”

“I got it,” Bellamy says after a few seconds. “It says ‘aqueous sodium hydroxide bath’” Bellamy says.

“That’s a base. That’ll neutralize the acid. Select that,” Wick says.

“It’s doing something,” Bellamy says.

“You should be able to hear the pump,” Raven says and Bellamy confirms.

“The needle is moving. pH is rising,” Bellamy says and Wick confirms it’s working. “‘Passivation successful’” Bellamy says.

“Yes!” You all yell and hug eachother.

“Alright. Send the flare,” Bellamy says.

“Roger that,” You say into the radio and leave the room. Raven follows after you.

“So what was that little look you and Wick gave each other?” You ask Raven as you head outside.

“Shut up,” She says. You grab the gun and flare and shoot it straight in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this part is awkwardly short too but it’s just a filler and I again want to keep it one ep per part. I hope you enjoyed reading and are ready for my plans for the last 2 eps of season 2. Thanks and Happy New Year!


	14. 25. Turbines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Date: 01.08.21
> 
> Word count: 918
> 
> Based off: 02x15 “Blood Must Have Blood: Part 1

The next morning Raven was knocking on your door obsessively.

“What?” You ask annoyed as she woke you up.

“Sorry to wake you but I was hoping to ask if you could come to Mount Weather with Wick and I,” Raven asks.

“Help with?” You question. 

“The dam,” She says.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll meet you guys in the shop in like 20?” You say.

“Great bring a backpack too,” Raven says and rushes off. You get ready and head over to the workshop. Raven explains the plan before the three of you head to Mount Weather.

You stand on the stairs and shoot your arrow at the mountain man guard. You then make your way through the turbine room with Raven and Wick.

“Go cover the door,” Raven says to the grounder.

“You sure he’s alone?” Wick asks.

“He’s the only one I saw,” You say as you get to your destination. Raven and Wick begin to disable the poser on the turbines as you keep an eye out for them.

“Three down, two to go,” Raven says as you guys make it around the turbines. “As soon as I’m done, you set the detonator,” Raven says to Wick.

“I know the plan, Raven. It’s my plan,” Wick says. You make your way around the room a bit more to make sure there isn’t anyone coming. As you made your way back to the two you hear a woman speak over a radio. 

“Four-oh-two, report,” She says.

“Where did that come from?” Wick asks.

“Whose is it?” Raven asks as you point to the ominous radio by the wall. The woman repeats her request. 

“Wick! Watch out!” You say right before someone tackles him. Wick is able to get up but before he could knock him out the man speaks back into the radio, “We’ve got intruders in the dam,” He says.

“Come again, four-oh-two. Did you say ‘intruders’” Four-oh-two, are you there? Backup is on the way,” The woman says.

“They know we’re here. Wick, they’re sending back up. We have to do this fast,” Raven says.

“Welcome to the ground,” You say grabbing the wrench from Wick’s hand.

“Give me the last bomb,” Raven says to Wick. We all look over to find that the last bomb was broken.

“What happens if we only blow four of the five?” You ask.

“Powe stays on. Door stays locked. Everyone we care about dies,” Raven explains. Raven quickly goes to work on figuring out what to do. 

“Wick, stop,” Raven says as he taps his foot.

“I’m not doing anything,” He protests.

“Exactly,” Raven responds.

“I’m not the one that didn’t make enough bombs,” Wick says.

“Five turbines. Five bombs. Maybe if you didn’t drop the last one--,” Raven Says.

“Any engineer worth his salt knows to plan for failure. Two is one, one is none. It’s called--” Wick says overlapping Raven.

“Redundancy,” The two say at the same time. 

“That’s it. Redundancy. That’s it,” Raven says.

“What is? What are you doing?” You ask.

“They built more turbines than they need. We blow the other four, this one with take the load. Surge protectors will ramp it down to---,” Raven explains going to work.

“Keep it from blowing up,” Wick finishes.

“Yeah, we need to shut down this turbine, Wick,” Raven says.

“Catastrophic Failure? That’s your plan?” Wick questions.

“Ok, when you say it like that, it doesn’t sound like a good idea,” Raven says.  
“I’ll set the detonators,” Wick says and head off.

“Whatever engineer talk you guys just went through, great. Just as long as it works,” You say. Raven finishes her work while Wick is still finishing up.

“Today, Wick,” You yell.

“I’m moving as fast as I ca--,” Wick says before being cut off by banging.

“Actually I can go faster,” Wick says.

“I’ll go hold them off,” You say.

“No, stay close,” Raven says. You nod and move to get into view of the door and get ready to shoot an arrow if needed.

“Did you get it done?” Raven asks.

“Push the damn button, Raven” Wick says moving to you and Raven. As soon as she clicks the button the detonators go off, taking the turbines down. 

“It’s working,” Wick says.

“We’re too close,” Raven says guiding us away but the mountain men make their way in.

“Freeze. Arms up. Don’t move. Show me your hands. Drop your weapon,” The men say. 

“Just keep backing up,” Wick says.

“Stop moving. Right now,” A man says.

“We’re still too close,” Raven says.

“Not as close as they are,” You say.

“Get down!” The men say as you Wick, and Raven run away before the turbine blows up.

“Raven. Wick,” You say trying to get ahold of yourself.

“I’m here. Raven,” Wick says. “Hey, ahhh, my arm,” Wick says checking on Raven.

“Raven?” You ask as you notice her waking up. Wick looks at her leg mechanism as it seems it was broken.

“I’m just saying my brace would’ve held,” Wick says as you roll your eyes.

“I’m just glad we’re alive,” You say before coughing.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here,” Wick says picking Raven up, but stops as his arm was hurting. 

“Let’s get her up together,” You say standing up weakly. Just as you helped to get Wick on his feet more mountain men made their way in. You didn’t have the strength, willpower, or the arrows to shoot them down, leading the three of you to get caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for all the short parts. But I still wanted to separate these eps. Plus leave a slight cliffhanger (kinda). I hope you enjoyed it!


	15. 26. Chained Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Date: 01.15.21
> 
> Word count: 1.5k
> 
> Based off: 02x16 “Blood Must Have Blood: Part 2″

As the guards escorted you, Raven, and Wick through the halls with bags over your heads, you could hear the screams coming from the room ahead. As they took the hoods off, you saw the Mountain Men were drilling into your friends. The guards shuffled the three of you to the wall and chained you up with your hands above your head. 

A few moments later more people in what looked like Ark outfits were escorted in while someone was being worked on. A clean man in a suit, who you recognized as Cage, also walks into the room and made his way to the new people.

“Did we take any losses?” Cage asks one of his guards.

“Not as many as they did, sir, but I’m afraid I’m the only one left who’s been cured. Some of the kids are still missing. If you’d like I can take a team in hazmats, we’ll sweep the other levels,” The guard tells the man.

“No. No more wasted lives. In 48 hours we will all be on the ground. Take off their hoods,” Cage says. As the Mountain Men took off the hoods they revealed, Monroe, Nate’s dad, Marcus Kane, and Abby Griffin. Nate’s dad tried to make his way to his son but the Mountain Men quickly intervened and knocked him out. 

You watched as both Kane and Abby’s eyes landed on you, but you quickly looked away, still being unhappy at them. Both Abby and Kane said something but it was too quiet for anyone to hear on your end of the room. Cage says something to Abby before walking off. The new group of Ark people were then chained up in the same fashion as you were, made to watch as the Mountain Men slowly killed your people, one by one.

“He’s dead,” One of the men says as a person from the Ark is laying on the table motionless. 

“It’s okay. We’ve already got the marrow. Guards, we need another one,” Another man says.

“She’s next,” A guard says while staring at you.

“No. No, take me. Don’t touch her,” Kane says. 

You try to kick and fight back, but you’re greeted with a taser to your side, paralyzing you briefly. As you wait for one of the men to get close enough you quickly move to bite him. You thrash and fight but again are greeted with a taser yet again. The men quickly move to strap you down. You feel your heart beat faster and faster as a man picks up the drill. He starts it up and presses it against your bare leg. You try to bear through the pain, but it’s too much and you let out a blood-curdling scream. 

A few minutes later, Cage walks into the room, “Take that one off the table,” He says.

“Sir, we’re not done—” The man that was drilling says.

“Now,” Cage demands. “Put her on it,” He says.

“No,” You hear Abby say as they’re taking you off. 

“No. Please. Hey,” Kane says but not getting any attention.

“Stop,” Abby yells as they drag her.

“No one has to die for bone marrow. We can donate it,” Kane says getting louder. The Mountain men quickly move to strap Abby down as you’re chained back up, barely able to stand, the chains pulling at your arms as you hang from them.

“Hey! We can donate it,” Kane yells next to Cage.

“That’ll never happen,” He responds.

“I can. I can make it happen. With her help. We can all survive,” Kane says. Cage says something but you can’t hear it over the start of the drill. Abby screams in pain as they start to take her marrow. 

A few minutes after they started on Abby you look over to hear the door opening, “I got another one,” The guard says. You watch as a guard escorts Jasper into the room. You look at him with sad eyes as he notices they had worked on you, yet you were happy to see he was ok.

You notice Jasper turning around, realizing he wasn’t chained up, “Restrain him,” Cage says.

“Yes, sir,” a guard says. They point guns at Jasper as an alarm starts to go off. The Mountain Men question what is happening as a few of them begin to cough, fall to the ground and their skin turns red. Cage and Jasper run out of the room.

“Jasper, come back!” Harper yells but Jasper doesn’t stop.

“Hey, set us free,” Kane says.

A few minutes later you see the large doors open up and Octavia walks in, “Hey, get the keys from the guard,” Kane says. Octavia quickly moves to the guard and grabs the keys, releasing Kane. 

Octavia quickly makes her way to you next, noticing your struggle, and releases you, “You’re ok now,” She whispers before moving to the next person. 

The next thing you feel are arms picking you up from the ground as you try to stand up, “Hey, I got you. Don’t worry,” Bellamy whispers.

“I’m fine. I can walk. I was just taking my time,” You say weakly.

“I’m not letting you this time, for sure. You’re too weak,” He says. 

“Seriously, I’m fine,” You say.

“If you were fine. I wouldn’t have to carry you,” Bellamy says.

“You did good. Now let’s get these people home,” Kane says to Bellamy as you feel yourself drifting in and out of consciousness. You feel Kane brush some hair out of your face, but don’t have the strength to tell him off.

“Where’s Cage?” Octavia asks Bellamy and Kane, but neither have a response.

“I’m glad you’re ok,” Clarke says walking up to you two.

“I’m glad you are too,” You stutter. 

“Make sure she gets her rest,” Clarke whispers. She smiles at you before going off to talk with others.

“I heard that,” You say and you watch her shake her head. You find yourself passing out.

Once you woke up you find yourself on a stretcher being walked into Camp Jaha. You look around to see the Blake siblings on each side of you, along with Lincoln and Clarke ahead. 

“She’s awake,” Octavia says.

“How long has it been?” You ask.

“A couple of hours, but we’re home now,” Bellamy says.

“She goes to medical first,” Clarke says.

“I’m fine, seriously. I just want to lay down in my own bed,” You say.

“Did we say you had a choice?” Octavia questions even though you all knew the answer. You sigh and lay your head back down as they bring you into the camp. All the people who were at camp swarmed the gates as you arrived, wanting to see their loved ones. 

You notice Clarke stopped before the gate and Bellamy talking to her. Without a second thought, you get off the stretcher, with no care for your pain, and limp your way to them.

“What’s wrong?” You ask noticing Clarke’s sad expression.

“Y/N, please go to medical,” Clarke says.

“No, not until I know what’s going on,” You say and stand your ground.

“I’m not going in,” Clarke says.

“Clarke, if you need forgiveness I’ll give that to you,” Bellamy says and you nod your head in agreement.

“You’re forgiven. Please come inside,” You say as you see the struggle on Clarke’s face.

“Take care of them for me. Both of you,” Clarke says looking between you and Bellamy. 

“And take care of each other,” She says after a few moments of silence.

“Clarke,” Bellamy says.

“Seeing their faces every day it’s gonna remind me of what I did to get them here, “ Clarke says.

“What we did. You don’t have to do this alone,” Bellamy quickly says.

“We’re with you,” You say and take Clarke’s hand into your own.

“I bear it, so they don’t have to,” Clarke says after looking at the camp.

“Where are you gonna go?” You ask.

“I don’t know,” Clarke shrugs. Clarke pulls you into a tight hug before doing the same to Bellamy. “May we meet again,” She says after pulling away. You feel tears fill your eyes as she walks away.

“Clarke,” You say, stopping her in her tracks.

“Take care of yourself,” You say shakily. She doesn’t say a word and continues walking. 

“May we meet again,” Bellamy says as he turns to you. 

Knowing that you were in no shape to walk more than you did Bellamy picks you up, you let him do so as you could feel a tiredness in your body. You slump into his arms as he brings you into the camp. He brings you into medical to have Jackson look at your injuries and tend to them.

“Bellamy?” You say as he walks away. He stops and walks back to you.

“Yeah?” He asks.

“Do you think Clarke will be okay?” You ask.

“I know she will,” He says.

“Are you gonna be ok?” You ask.

“Yeh,” He says. You give a questionable look at him, knowing that’s not his real answer. “I‘ll be better when you are. Now get some rest,” He says. He squeezes your hand before leaving medical. You try to get some sleep even though you find it difficult now that Clarke has gone off to who knows where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Season 2 finale! I can’t wait to start season 3 and to build more onto Y/N’s story. I hope you all enjoyed this part and thanks for reading.


End file.
